Encuentro de dos dimenciones
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Cap 16 y17 up Serena y darien van a parar al mundo de dragon ball z podran ellos regresar a su casa.. y quien es esa misteriosa chica?
1. Una nueva aventura comienza

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

esta es una gran historia ya que es la segunda quehago y mezclo las dos series que me gustan espero que tambien a ti te agrade ok? 

ENCUENTRO DE DOS DIMENSIONES 

CAPITULO1:UNA NUEVA AVENTURA COMIENZA,

-En el departamento de Darien se encontraban el y Serena-   
Darien:Entonces estas mejorando tus calificaciones?   
Serena:Si todo es gracias a las chicas ademas desde que se acabamos con el caos todo esta en paz   
Darien:Me alegra por ti Serena (la ve a los ojos)   
Serena:Darien(lo ve y estan a punto de besarse cuando)   
Voz de hombre:Mi querida princesa te separare de tus amigas para poderte quitar el legendario cristal y no podrán despertar a las 3 Sages   
Serena:(estaba siendo jalada hacia un haz de luz)Darien ayúdame   
Darien:Serena(la toma del brazo y los dos fueron adsorbidos por ese rayo)   
-Mientras tanto en el mundo de Dragon Ball específicamente en Capsule Corp.-   
Bulma:Me alegra que hayan venido todos   
Goku:Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos   
Videl:Es bueno aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bra para festejar   
Bra:Cumplo tres años ya soy grande verdad mama?   
Bulma:Si hijita   
Krilin:Con la paz casi nadie esta entrenando y estan llevando vidas normales   
Milk:Pero Goku y Vegeta siguen entrenando como locos   
Vegeta:(enojado)Un verdadero saiyayin deve estar preparado   
Picolo:Tienes razon Vegeta   
Goten:Pero no todos entrenan con fuerza   
Trunks.Unos entrenan a ser papas verdad Gohan?   
Gohan.(estaba a cargando a Pan quien estaba llorando)Muy graciosos (todos rien)   
-En eso un rayo de Luz aparece delante de todos y caen Darien y Serena pero se quedan de espaldas a ellos-   
Serena:Que lugar tan extraño es este Darien   
Darien:No lo se debemos irnos cuanto antes   
Goku:Quienes son ustedes?   
Serena:(volteando)Disculpa donde estamos?   
Bulma:Estan en Capsule Corp   
Serena:Y donde queda eso?   
Goten:No lo sabe sCapsule Corp esta en el distrito del Oeste   
Darien:Y en que parte de Japón esta eso?   
Todos:Japon?   
Serena:Si nosostros venimos del distrito de Juban   
Trunks:Creo que ustedes no estan en su mundo   
Darien:(en voz baja)Me lo temia   
Gohan:Decias?   
Serena:Ahora que haremos como regresaremos a casa   
Bulma:No te preocupes ya veremos como lo primero es presentarnos yo me llamo Bulma y ellos son Goku,Milk,Gohan,Goten,Videl,Pan,,Trunks,Bra,Krilin,18,Maron,el maestro Roshi,Picolo ,Dende,y el es...   
Vegeta:(interrumpiendola)No nesesito que me presentes yo puedo hacerlo yo soy Vegeta el principe de los Saiyayins   
Serena:Tambien es un principe?   
Goten:Como que tambien?   
Darien:(tapando la boca a Serena)No no es nada   
Serena:Bueno mucho gusto yo me llamo Serena Tzukino y el es Darien Chiba   
Darien:Mucho gusto   
Videl.Y ustedes son....   
Serena:(sonrojada)el es mi novio   
Trunks:que lastima   
Serena:Que dices?   
Trunks:(apenado)Nada   
-Empieza a llorar Pan-   
Serena:Quien llora?   
Gohan:Es mi hija Pan   
Serena:Puedo cargarla ?   
Videl:Haslo nosotros henos intentado todo para que no llore pero no hemos conseguido nada.   
Serena:(cargando a Pan le dice)Pequeña Pan no llores las lagrimas no se ven bien en esa carita tan linda ademas a tus papas no les gusta que llores piensan que te pasa algo(pan se calla y le sonrie a Serena)   
-Todos se sorprenden-   
Milk:Como lo hiciste acaso ustedes tienen hijos   
Darien:(sonrojado)No lo que pasa es que a Serena le gustan los niños   
Bra:(a Serena):Hola yo me llamo Bra y hoy cumplo 3 años   
Serena:Hola Bra me imagino que tu mama es la señora Bulma y tu papa es.... el señor Vegeta asi que devo asumir que tu eres un princesa asi es que yo te voy a protejer siempre   
Bulma:Como lo supiste que era mi hija?   
Serena:Bueno ella tiene el cabello del mismo color que usted , y ella estaba escondida atras del señor Vegeta asi que supuse eso   
Bulma :que interesante pero digannos como los trajeron aqui?   
Darien:Bueno nosotros estabamos en mi departanmento cuando una luz nos trajo hasta aqui   
-En eso llega Supremo Kaiosama -   
Supremo Kaiosama:Hola disculpen si los interrumpo pero no han llegado nadie de otra dimension?   
Serena:Nosotros y tu quien eres   
Supremo Kaiosama:Yo soy el supremoKaiosama y estoy cerrando ahujeros dimensionales que un poder maligno creo y ustedes de donde vienen   
Darien:De la Tierra   
Supremo Kaiosama:Me permitirian leer su mente para ver que es lo que los trajo aqui?   
Serena:Claro(toma de la mano a Darien)   
Supremo Kaiosama:Dejemnme ver(empieza a ver en las mentes de Serena Y darien y queda sorprendido de la verdaera identidad de ellos y del poder que tiene)No puede ser Principes (haciendo una reverencia)   
Darien:(pensando)No podemos poner en peligro a esas personas (al Supremo Kaiosama)Podriamos hablar con usted?   
Supremo Kaiosama:Esta bien   
Videl:les dijo principes?   
Goten:No creo no oi bien   
Goku:No se pero siento una calida energia proveniente de ellos tu que dices vegeta?   
Vegeta:(pensando )Esos ojos (a Goku)Kakaroto no tengo tiempo para eso   
-Donde estaba el supremo Kaiosama-   
Serena:Por eso no podemos decirles nada a ellos no podemos arriesgar sus vidas   
Darien:Ellos quieren el cristal de plata y hablaron de las 3 sages   
Supremo Kaiosama:Pero principes ellos son muy poderosos   
Serena:Se ve pero aun asi no queremos que se enteren   
Darien:Y delante de ellos no nos llames príncipes   
Supremo Kaiosama:Esta bien dejenme averiguar como llevarlos a su dimension (van con los demas)   
Supremo Kaiosama:Bueno es hora de irme son buenas personas por favor cuidenlos nos vemos (se va)   
Goku:Bueno y endonde se van a quedar?   
Bulma:Se pueden quedar a qui Capsule Corp. es muy grande y nos agadara que se queden   
Serena:Gracias son muy amables   
Milk:Como el Supremo Kaiosame dijo que son buenas personas no hay problema   
Darien:Bueno a mi me gustaria trabajar para no ser un estorbo aqui   
Bulma:No te preocupes pero dime de que te gustaria trabajar?   
Darien:Bueno me acabo de recibir de medico   
Serena:(orgullosa) Y con las mejores calificasiones   
Milk:Que bueno que estudies y que quieras trabajar no como otros(viendo a Goku y Vegeta)   
Gohan:Creo que te puedo conseguir un puesto donde estoy yo   
Darien:Gracias   
Serena:Yo tambien debo trabajar   
Darien:No Serena yo lo hare por ambos tu deves estudiar para tu examen de admisison a la uniersidad   
Serena:Pero Darien.....bueno solo porque tu lo dices   
Goku:Tu lo obedeces en todo?   
Serena: Si por supuesto aunque no me guste mucho la escuela   
Goten y Trunks:Te entendemos(risas)   
Bulma:Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos adentro ya esta anochesiendo y deven descansar mañana deves comprerte roapa para la escuela ...dejame ver tienes la misma edad que Goten y Trunks asi es que puedo conseguir que te quedes en su misma clase   
Serena:pero nosotros no tenemos dinero   
Bulma:por eso no te preocupes   
-En la noche ya se habian ido todos a sus casas y en el cuarto de Bulma y Vegeta-   
Bulma:Vegeta vamos a dormir   
Vegeta:Ya voy mujer (pensando)esa chica donde la he visto antes se parece tanto a....(en eso ve una silueta que no es otra que eternal Sailor Moon)Que fue eso?(una pluma cae en su mano)Deve ser mi imaginacion(entra al cuarto)   
CONTINUARA........... 

Notas:Gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mi fic tenia mucho que lo quería escribir es pero que les este gustando,bueno antes quiero aclararles algo en mi fic Bra es mayor que Pan porque como casi no sale en la serie me gustaria que lo hiciera mas ademas de que las edades estan mas o menos asi:serena tiene la misma edad de Trunks y Goten y Darien es un poco mas joven que Gohan .   
bueno eso es todo (creo) y si quieres escribirme lo puedes hacer en: serenity_usako@latinmail.com tambien puedes leer mi otro fic se llama Sailor Moon Pasion Atte: Serenity(claudia) 

Siguiente capitulo 


	2. Los guerreros que protejen a este mundo,...

CAPITULO 2:LOS GUERREROS QUE PROTEJEN ESTE MUNDO,QUE SON LAS 3 SAGES? 

-Al dia siguiente de la llegada de Darien y Serena en la mañana Bulma fue a despertar a serena-   
Bulma:Serena levantate ya esta el desayuno   
Serena:Luna....dejame dormir mas   
Bulma:Luna? Serena levantate si no Vegeta y Trunks se van a cabar el desayuno   
Serena:(boztesando)Esta bien   
-En el comedor se encontraban Vegate,Trunks,Bra y darien Serena aparece con unos jeans ajustados y una playera tambien ajustada con el logo de capsule corp.-   
Bulma.Bueno desayunen   
Darien:Buenos dias Serena   
Serena.Lo unico bueno de esto es que podre verte desde tempreno Darien   
Vegeta:Coman y dejen sus cursilerias para despues(dicho esto empieza a comer al estilo saiya es decir atragantantandose)   
Serena:Esta bien ( tambien se empieza a comer como vegeta)que rico sabe esto   
Darien:Serena no comas tan rapido otra vez   
Serena:Darien sabes que siempre como asi   
Bulma:Creo que nos parecemos mucho   
-Despues de desayunar-   
Bulma.Bueno Trunks los acompañara al centro comercial no tarden mucho esta bien   
Vegeta:Yo ya me voy   
Serena:Adonde va señor?   
Vegeta:A entrenar a donde mas   
Serena:Esta bien bueno nosotros nos vamos (le da un beso en señal de despedida se van)adios señora Bulma,Bra   
Darien:Nos vemos   
Vegeta:(sonrojado)Que chiquilla tan insolente   
Bulma:Creo que ella nos va a cambiar la vida bueno Bra devemos arreglar todo para la fiesta sorpresa que planeamos   
Vegeta:Acabas de hacer una fiesta y vas a hacer otra?   
Bulma:Es que esta es para que se relajen ademas esta va a ser en el salon de baile   
Vegeta:Pues yo no voy a estar alli (se va)   
Bulma:Vegeta   
-Despues de dos horas en el centro comercial y que las manos de Trunks y Darien estaba cargadas de paquetes-   
Serena:Bueno creo que ya es sufisiente debemos regresar   
Darien y Trunks:Que alivio   
-De regreso a Capsule corp-   
Serena:Señora Bulma ya regresamos   
Todos:SORPRESA   
Darien:Una fiesta?   
Goku:Si pensamos que seria bueno que se relajaran un poco y nos podamos comnoser mejor   
Gohan:Por cierto Darien ya consegui un puesto para ti   
Darien:Gracias Gohan   
Serena:Pero no veo al señor Vegeta   
Bulma:Bueno a el no le gustan mucho las fiestas   
Serena:Eso esta mal ire por el deve estar entrenando como me dijo(sale corriendo)   
18:No creo que pueda con el   
Goten:La vi muy decidida apuesto a que si lo trae   
Trunks:Yo conosco a mi padre apuesto a que no lo trae   
Picolo:Vegeta es muy terco   
Darien:Ella lo va a traer no se deja vencer por nada eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella   
-Mientras tanto en la capsula de gravedad-   
Vegeta:Devo vigilar a sea chiquilla se ve que tiene un gran poder   
-Tocan la puerta-   
Serena:Señor Vegeta esta ahi?   
Vegeta:(apagando la maquina)Si que quieres   
Serena:Puedo pasar?   
Vegeta:(con enojo)Entra (abre la puerta de la capsula)   
Serena:Señor Vegeta porque no va a la fiesta?( se sienta en el suelo)   
Vegeta:No tengo tiempo para esas cosas ( se sienta frente a ella quitandose el sudor)   
Serena:Usted se siente solo no es asi?   
Vegeta:Como sabes eso niña   
Serena:puedo sentirlo pero sabe que usted no deve sentirse asi ya que su familia lo quiere mucho en especial la Señora bulma ademas usted tambien los quiere aunque no lo diga y mientras usted siga asi no va a disfrutar la vida que pasaria si de rente ya no los encontrara se sentiria muy mal por no haberles dicho nunca lo que sentia tal vez piense que soy una tonta por decir eso pero asi pienso yo( se levanta)   
Vegeta:Serena.....   
-Mientras en la fiesta ven a entrar a Serena sola-   
Trunks:Se los dije pagenme   
-Entra Vegeta tras ella-   
Goten:(imitando a Trunks)Pagenme   
Bulma:Como lo lograste Serena   
Serena:Es un secreto no es asi señor Vegeta(el solo se voltea)   
Roshi:Bueno que empieze la musica (se oye un vals Darien saca a bailar a Serena)   
Serena:Darien las chicas deven estar preocupadas   
Darien:Ya intentaste por el comunicador   
Serena.Si y no pasa nada (ve que los estan viendo)que pasa   
Videl:No pasa nada lo que pasa es que se ven como si fueran unos principes de cuentos de hadas bailando asi   
Serena:(sonrojada)Gracias(todos empiezan a bailar y Serena ve que los unicos qu no bailan son Vegeta,Goku,Bulma y Milk)Darien tengo una idea me ayudas   
Darien:Claro   
-Se separan y Serena le cuenta su plan ella va con Goku y Vegeta y Darien va con Bulma y Milk-   
Serena:Nos gustaria bailar conmigo   
Goku:(con su tupica expresion)Es que no se bailar   
Vegeta:Yo no voy a hacer el ridiculo ahi   
Serena:Bueno segun se ustedes son muy fuertes pero si un simple baile les gana pues..   
Vegeta:Nada de eso lo intentare   
Goku:Si el lo intenta tambien yo   
-Mientras tanto gon Bulma y Milk-   
Darien:Hermosas damas les gustaria bailar conmigo?   
Bulma y Milk:Claro   
-Comienzan a bailar los seis y se empieza a acaercar Darien y serena con sus respectivas parejas -   
Darien:Serena que sorpresa quieres bailar   
Serena:Claro pero ya tengo dos sensacionales parejas(Goku y Vegeta habian aprendido rapidamente a bailar)   
Darien:Podrian bailar con mis encantadoras parejas(hacen un rapido movimiento y quedan Vegeta con Bulma y Goku con Milk(obio no creeen?))   
Bulma:Vegeta bailas muy bien   
Vegeta:Por supuesto.....tu no lo haces mal   
Milk:Goku recuerdas cuando nos casamos cuando tambien bailamos?   
Goku:Como no recordarlo   
Darien:Lo hicimos muy bien   
Serena:Me alegra   
Picolo:Esos dos son unas personas especiales   
Dende:Si no creo que sean malos   
-De repente oyen una explocion en la ciudad todos se paran en el acto-   
Gohan:Siento un Gran ki   
Goku:Vamos a investigar   
Vegeta:Ustedes quedense aqui   
-Salen volando Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,y Picolo a ver que susede mientras que Serena y Darien logran escabullirse para transformarse e ir a investigar ,mientras tanto un mountruo que estaba siendo vijilado a lo lejos por un hombre estab destruyendo la ciudad,llegan Goku y los demas a la batalla-   
Gohan:Esta destruyendo todo   
Goku:Acabemos con el   
Vegeta:Haste a un lado kakaroto Bin Bang Atack   
-El golpe le da al mountruo pero solo lo lastima un poco depues empieza a lanzar energia muy rapido-   
Goten:es muy rapido   
Trunks:si sigue asi nos vencera   
-Una desrcarga es interrumpida por una rosa todos voltean a ver a Eternal Sailot Moon y a Tuxedo Mask- Eternal Sailor Moon:Al to ahi no permitire que lastimes a gente inocente yo soy una sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna   
Tuxedo Mask:No permitire que mates a gente indefensa yo te detendre   
Vegeta:Quien diablos son ustedes no interrumpan(pensando)Es la silueta que vi anoche   
Tuxedo Mask:No es momento de explicasiones va a voler a atacar   
-el monstruo ataca y los disparos se destruyen por Vegeta ,Goku y los demas en eso el mounstruo esta siendo destruido-   
Tuxedo Mask:Haslo ahora sailor Moon(todos se sorprenden por lo dicho)   
Eternal Sailor Moon;Si DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLA DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS(el mountruoa sido destruido)   
Trunks:Fue un gran poder   
Goku:Esa chica es muy poderosa   
-En eso aparece el hombre que estaba vigilando -   
Demon:Vaya han podido vencer a mi monstruo pero que tenemos aqui la princesa de la Luna y El principe de la Tierra ayudando a los defensores de estemundo permitanme presentarme me llamo Demon y vengo a buscar a las 3 sages-   
Picolo:Principes?   
Tuxedo Mask: Despues les explicaremos   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Quienes son las 3 Sages?   
Demon:No les dire bueno creo que es hora de irme nos veremos en otra ocasion (desaparece )   
Vegeta:Bien hablen ustedes dos quienes son?   
-LLega el Supremo Kaiosama-   
Supremos Kaiosama:Ellos son La princesa Serenity de la Luna y El principe Endymion de la Tierra-   
Goku:Los conoses Supremo Kaiosama?   
Supremo Kaiosama:Si pero no por eso he venido deven saber que son las 3 sages   
Gohan:Di nos que son   
Supremo Kaiosama:Hace mucho tiempo existian 3 Sages guardianas de un gran poder:la Sage de La Estrella,La sage del Sol y las Sage de la Luna tenian un gran poder y eran buenas un dia un hechizero las quiso volver malvadas pero ellas lo pudieron destruir pero sus cuerpos quedaron con una semilla del mal no susedera nada si no despiertan como sages por eso debemos encontrarlas y hacer que sigan siendo buenas   
Trunks:Y como sabremos quienes son?   
Supremo Kaiosama: Nolo se pero deven estar pendientes de lo que pasa   
Eternal Sailor Moon :Esta bien nos veremos (desaparece junto a Tuxedo Mask)   
Picolo:Se fueron y no sabemos quienes son   
Supremos Kaiosama:Es mejor asi por ahora   
Goku:Bueno no podemos hacer nada asi que vamonos   
-Y de noche en capsule Corp-   
Bulma:asi que deven buscar a esas guardianas   
Milk:Y como lo haran?   
Serena:No quieren que les ayudemos?   
Trunks:No se preocupen lo que debemos hacer es descansar para planear bien las cosas   
Darien:Esta bien solo que tengo un presentimiento-   
Serena:Que es Darien?   
Darien No es nada ..... espero   
-De repente Darien ve 3 marcas un sol una estrella y una luna-   
Darien:No puede ser.......   
CONTINUARA................   



	3. Un dia de clases,Serena saiyayin?

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 3:UN DIA DE CLASES,SERENA SAIYAYIN? 

-Un lunes por la mañana en Capsule corp.   
Bulma:Serena aun no se ha levantado y ya se esta haciendo tarde   
Darien:Ella se levantara en 5,4,3,2,1,   
-Sienten un pequeño temblor y unos gritos-   
Serena:PORQUE NO ME LEVANTARON ya es muy tarde   
-Llega corriendo al comedor donde estan todos y toma una rebanada de pan-   
Trunks:No te preocupes Serena ,ahorita que llegue Goten le decimos a mi tio Goku que nos lleve por la teletransportacion   
Serena:Ahh ya veo esta bien ,perdon buenos dias a todos   
Bulma:Buenos dias Serena como dormiste?   
Serena:Bien gracias(se acerca a Darien)Buenos dias querido Darien   
Darien:(se levanta y le da un beso)buenos dias Serena   
Bra:Que bonito asi son siempre   
Serena(sonrojada)Este...bueno si   
Vegeta:Que cursilerias aprenden los humanos(se le aceca Bulma y le da un beso)   
Bulma:Si que cosas verdad Vegeta?(el solo se queda sonrojado)   
-Lega Goku y Goten-   
Goku:Hola buenos dias a todos   
Serena:Buenos dias señor Goku   
Goku:bueno me tengo que ir le prometi a Milk que la acompañaria de compras nos vemos(se va)   
Trunks:Se nos olvido decirle que nos llevara a la escuela   
Vegeta:Se pueden ir volando   
Serena:Pero yo no se volar   
Goten:Y nosotros llevamos tantas cosas que no podremos cargarla   
Bulma:dejenme pensar.....ah ya se Goten todavia tienen la nube voladora?   
Goten:Claro siempre ha estado en con mi familia   
Darien:Que es eso de nube voladora   
Trunks:Salgamos y ya veras   
-Afuera-   
Goten:NUBE VOLADORA¡¡¡¡¡   
-Llega la nube voladora e inmediatamente se va donde esta Serena-   
Goten:Que extraño la nube voladora deveria venir donde estoy yo   
Serena:Que bonita Nube ,ire sobre ella?   
Bulma:Si pero antes deves saber que la nube voladora solo transporta a personas con un corazon puro   
Serena:De seguro ustedes pudieron subir verdad?   
-Bulma recuerda que en su infancia no pudo subirse-   
Bulma:Claro(le sale una gota de sudor)   
Serena:Crees que pueda subir Darien?   
Darien:No sabras si no lo intentas   
-Serena se sube a la nube y esta empieza a volar haciendo piruetas en el aire-   
Trunks:Ella tiene un corazon puro...tal vez por eso la nube se fue directo hacia a ella la nube sabia que ella tenia el corazon puro   
Serena:Ven Darien sube   
Darien:Lo intentare   
Serena(picara)Acaso no tienes un corazon puro?   
Darien:Eso creo(se sube y la nube se vuelve a elevarse)   
Bulma:Realmente son buenas personas   
Bra:A mi me cae muy bien Serena   
Vegeta:Lamento interrumpir su diversion pero creo que ya es tarde no creen?   
Trunks:Es cierto nos vemos   
Serena:(le da un beso de despedida a Darien)Nos vemos luego suerte con tu trabajo   
Goten:Nos vemos   
-Se van,llegan a la escuela y en el salon:-   
Profesor:Les presento a una nueva alumna ella es Serena Tzukino y ella viene a estudiar con nosotros,se queda en capsule corp ,se cambio porque sus padres estan de viaje y se la encargaron a la Familia Briefs,Serena nos quieres decir algo?   
Serena:(sonriendo)Hola ,me encantaria que nos llevaramos bien y pueden conar commigo en lo que sea   
Profesor:Muy bien te puedes sentar con Goten y Trunks   
-El dia pasa normal y en el almuerzo-   
Goten:Le caiste muy bien a todos   
Trunks:En especial a los chicos creo que les gustaste   
Serena:Es que en este mundo todos son muy buenos(mira a Goten)Goten te veo preocupado   
Goten:Es que hoy iba a ver una convencion de videojuegos e iba a estar sensacional y por la escuela no podremos ir   
Trunks:Ni me lo recuerdes   
Serena:Videojuegos? yo adoro los videojuegos devemos pensar en algo para poder ir   
Trunks:Imposible no nos dejan salir de la escuela a menos que sea nesesario   
Goten:Nos tiene que llevar algun adulto o maestro   
Serena:Ya se esperenme aqui y no se muevan ok?   
-Serena se sale-   
Goten:Que estara planeando   
-Unos minutos despues por el alta voz-   
Director:Trunks Briefs,Goten Son presentense en mi ofinina de inmediato   
Goten y Trunks:Ahora que hicimos   
-Llegan a la oficina del director y al entrar ven a una joven como de 25 años de pelo rubio,ojos azules,con un vestido entallado azul con blanco-   
Director:Pasen jovenes les presento a la señorita Akari Chiba ella es una maestra y viene en representacion de la universidad Satan,ustedes junto con la señorita Serena Tzukino ganaron una visita guiada al campus del colegio   
Akari:Gracias director nos vamos chicos?   
Goten :Claro a donde quieras   
Director:diviertanse y aprendan mucho   
-Salen de la escuela y Akari los guia hasta el estacionamiento-   
Trunks:Donde esta Serena?   
Akari:Aun no lo saben   
Goten:Esto es muy extraño no recuerdo haber hecho ningun examen   
Trunks:Y tu te llamas Akari Chiba no me digas que tu eres......   
Akari:Claro que soy yo chicos Serena   
Goten:Serena tu pero si tu tenias nuestra edad   
Akari:Lo consegui gracias a esto (les muestra su pluma de transformacion la usa y vuelve a ser Serena)   
Goten:Es increible como lo hiciste   
Serena:Les dire luego ahora vamonos antes de que nos descubran   
-Se van,llegan a la convencion y despues de un rato de estar ahi-   
Serena:Estoy rendida ya jugué varios juegos   
Goten:Pero estan geniales todos   
Trunks:Casi siento lastima por no asistir a clases y ustedes tienen remordimientos   
Todos:NO   
Serena:Chicos voy por un refresco no quieren nada ustedes?   
Goten:Si quieres yo voy   
Serena:No te preocupes yo voy   
Goten:Bueno yo no quiero nada ahorita gracias   
Trunks:Yo tampoco   
-Serena se va-   
Goten:Ella es sensacional   
Trunks:Si es una chica increible   
-Oyen una explosion y ven a gente corren -   
Goten:Que sera eso siento un gran ki   
Trunks:Vayamos a ver   
Goten:Y serena?   
Trunks:Confiemos de que se vaya a un lugar seguro   
-Se van y Serena al oir la explosion se va a transformar-   
Montruo:(arrancando la manga de la blusa de una chica)Tu no eres una de las sages te destruire entonces   
Goten:Deja a esa joven   
Monstruo:Tu me vas a obligar?   
Trunks:No solo el haaaaaaaa (le lanza una bola de energia que impacta al mountruo)   
Mounstruo:Solo me hacen cosquillas(empieza a lanzarles descargas de energia que ellos con trabajos logran esquivar)   
Goten es muy fuerte   
Mounstruo:El golpe final(y cuando iba a dar el golpe)   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Alto ahi,los videojuegos son un sano entretenimiento para los jovenes que buscan descansar de un largo dia de estudios y yo no permitire que los destruyas porque soy una Sailor Sacout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna   
Mounstruo:Niña insolente   
Goten:otra vez Eternal Sailor Moon   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Hola chicos puedo ayudarles?   
Trunks:Veamos si puedes   
Mountruo ahora veran:(lanza una descarga de energia   
Eternal Sailor Moon:POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA   
-Destruye al mountruo y en eso llegan goku,Vegeta y Picolo-   
Goku:Sentimos un gran ki y decidimos vemir   
Goten:Asi es papa llego un mountruo pero ella lo vencio   
Vegeta:Ahora si nos vas a decir quien demonios eres?   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Lo lamento solo puedo decirles que lucho a favor del amor y la justicia pronto les revelare mi identidad hasta entonces adios (desaparece)   
Goten y Trunks:Estamos enemorados (con los ojos con corazoncitos)   
Picolo:Devemos unvestigar cuanto antes al enemigo y a esa Eternal Sailor Moon   
Goten:Por cierto el mountruo le estaba revisando el brazo a esa chica   
Goku:Tal vez las sages tengan alguna marca no creen   
Trunks:Es cierto se nos ovidaba Serena   
.Llega corriendo Serena con ellos-   
Serena:Chicos que paso y el mountruo?   
Trunks:Lo vencio Eternal Sailor Moon ella es increible   
Goku:Vamonos a casa devemos entrenar para vencer a esos mounstruos   
Vegeta:Es cierto yo no me dejare vencer por una mujer   
Picolo:Entonces vamonos   
-En capsule corp. le estaban contando todo a Bulma-   
Bulma:Ya veo asi que esa chica vencio al mounstruo   
Bra:Pero lo que yo no logro entender es como ustedes llegaron tan rapido a la convencion   
Trunks:Esque.... nos salimos de la escuela   
Bulma:Pero como lograron eso esa escuela no los deja salir sin alguna autorizacion o con una persona mayor   
Serena:Lo hicimos con esto (les enseña la pluma)con esta pluma me puedo convertir en lo que sea   
Darien:Usate la pluma para escaparte?Sabes que no puedes hacer eso la pluma es unicamente para hacer el bien no para tu beneficio   
Serena:Si lo se lo siento Darien   
Bra:En todo como un medico,enfermera,cantante?   
Serena:Si en todo   
Bra:Entonces te puedes convertir en un saiyayin como mi papa?   
Vegeta:Que cosas dices Bra   
Serena:Voy a intentarlo PODER LUNAR TRANSFORMAME EN UNA SAIYAYIN AHORA(terminando la transformacion Serena aparece como una persona de 28 años de cabello negro hasta un poco abajo de la cintura tiene el pico de viuda como Vegeta(el pico de viuda es el mechon de cabello que tiene Vegeta en la frente)tiene una armadura saiyayin solo que roja con blanco un con el emblema de la familia real del planeta ademas de su capa y cola todos se quedan sorprendidos en especial vegeta)   
Vegeta:No puede ser.....madre   
Bulma:Que dices Vegeta?   
Vegeta:Asi se parece mucho a mi madre por eso se me hacian conosidos eso ojos   
Serena:Señor Vegeta si lo hago sentir mal al estar asi me destransformare enseguida   
Vegeta:No te preocupes, mi madre fue la unica persona que me trataba bien y no me veia simplemente como una maquina de pelea,al verte asi me la recordaste y eso me hace feliz   
Bulma:Vegeta...   
Darien:Serena ya es hora de dormir   
Serena:(destransformada)Esta bien vamonos (suben todos y se quedan solo Vegeta y Bulma)   
Bulma:Vegeta vamonos a dormir   
Vegeta:Esta bien vamonos (se van a dormir)   
-Mientras tanto en la dimension de Serena-   
Haruka:No los encontre desaparecieron de la tierra   
Michiru:Esto es preocupante que les habra pasado a los principes   
Setsuna:Devemos seguir buscandolos   
Rei:Es verdad donde se habran ido?   
Luna:No puedo sentir al cristal de plata   
Amy:Y en mi computadora no hay ningun movimiento   
Mina:Chicas sigamos buscando   
Todas:SI   
-En la habitacion de Darien en capsule corp el se encontraba durmiendo y dentro de su sueño-   
Voz de hombre:Principe Endymion las tres sages son muy poderosas deves despertarlas cuanto antes tienen tres marcas un sol un a luna y una estrella antes de que sea tarde deves informarlas ya que el enemigo esta a punto de encontrarlas y si no haces algo ellas se pasaran del lado del mal   
Darien:No pude ser las tres sages son...................   
CONTINUARA..........................................   



	4. Un sueño en comun las 3 sages despiertan

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 4:UN SUEÑO EN COMUN LAS TRES SAGES DESPIERTAN

-Era de noche en el distrito Juban,y en el templo Hicawa-   
Mina:Asi que estan en otra dimension?   
Michiru:Asi es mi espejo nunca miente   
Amy:Segun mi computadora pronto podemos ir   
Luna:Deven esperar a que sea luna llena   
Haruka:Presiento que los principes esan en peligro   
Lita:Debemos apurarnos para buscarlos chicas   
-En la capital del oeste y en el sueño de Serena:   
Voz Mujer:.....asi es tu tienes un gran poder y deves usarlo reunete pronto con nosotras Sage Lunar   
Serena:Yo una sage?.....no puede ser (Ve una silueta que conoce bien)   
Voz Mujer:Debes creerlo tu dever es reunirte lo antes posible antes de que sea demaciado tarde   
Serena:Tu eres.. Bulma   
-En la casa de Goku ,en el sueño de Milk-   
Milk:Serena asi que tu eres una sage?   
Voz de Serena:Si y tu tambien sage Estelar   
Milk:Y que devo hacer?   
Voz de Serena:Reunete pronto deves despertar tu poder   
-En el sueño de Bulma-   
Bulma:Milk si esto es una broma te aseguro que te arrepentiras-   
Voz de Milk:No es ninguna broma sage Solar   
Bulma:En serio?   
Voz de Milk:Deves hablar con nosotras tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo   
Bulma:Esta bien   
-De mañana Bulma Serena y Milk estaban muy extrañas, Goku y Milk habian ido a capsule corp-   
Goku:Y en la mañana Milk me dijo que vinieramos   
Trunks:Mi mama tambien ha estado muy extraña   
Darien:Tambien Serena (pensando) Debere decirles a ellos acerca de lo que se?   
Goten:Te pasa algo Darien?   
Darien:No nada   
-Mientras tanto en otra habitacion-   
Bulma:Yo tambien tuve ese extraño sueño   
Milk:Que querra decir eso   
Serena:Tal vez si seamos las sages   
Bulma:Pero si es asi ya saben lo que dijeron tal vez nos volvamos malas   
Milk:Creen que devemos decirles a los chicos?   
Serena:No creo no devemos preocuparlos y no estamos seguras de que sea cierto eso   
Bulma:Tal vez fue solo eso un sueño porque estamos muy presionadas   
Milk:Si eso deve ser   
Serena:Entonces vamos con los chicos me muero por ver a Darien   
Bulma:Esa juventud   
-Se reunen con los demas-   
Gohan:De que hablaban mama?   
Milk:Cosas de mujeres   
Trunks:Ya veo   
Vegeta:Kakaroto no has investigado nada de los nuevos enemigos?   
Goku:El supremo Kaiosama me dijo el otro dia que las sages tienen una especie de marca en el pecho   
Goten:Pero eso no nos sirve de nada papa ya lo sabiamos   
Vegeta:Lo que devemos hacer es entrenar para vencer a ese tal Demon   
Bulma:Vegeta tu siempre pensando en.....(de repente las ttres sienten una presion en el pecho y los ojos por un momento se vuelven rojos)   
Darien:Serena que te pasa (pensando)Sera acaso que ya van a despertar?   
Serena:Nada Darien no me pasa nada   
Goku:Milk:Te sientes bien?   
Milk:Si Goku   
Bulma:Vengan salgamos un momento   
-En el balcon-   
Milk:Sintieron eso?   
Bulma:Si fue algo horrible   
Serena:Miren esto(descubre en su pecho un poco arriba del corazon una marca en foma de luna)   
Bulma:No puede ser (ve su marca en forma de un sol)   
Milk:Si somos las sages (su marca es una estrella)   
Serena:Pero no devemos decirles nada a los chicos aun no.   
Bulma:De todas formas se desesperarian   
-Regresan adentro-   
Vegeta:Ya estan mejor? otra vez nos van a decir que son cosas de mujeres?   
Milk:Es..... no es nada   
Goku:Y aun no sabemos como hacer que Darien y Serena regresen a su mundo   
Darien:Siento que si estamos aqui es por algo   
Serena:Asi es pero me preocupan las chicas   
Goten:Tus amigas?   
Serena:Si deben estar preocupadas sobre todo Haruka ella es muy impulsiva   
Darien:Tienes razon   
Bra:Serena tiene muchas amigas   
-En eso llega el supremo Kaio-sama-   
Supremo Kaio-sama:Señor Goku una fuerte presencia esta muy cerca creo que las sages estan empezando a despertar   
Darien:Espo no es posible   
Trunks:Porque Darien?   
Darien:No por nada(voltea a ver a Serena que se encuentra un poco nerviosa)   
Serena:Y que pasara si las encuentran?   
Supremo Kaio-sama:Devemos aseguarnos que sean buenas personas y extraerles la energia maligna que se encuentra en lo mas profundo de su ser   
Bulma:Energia maligna?   
Supremo Kaio-sama:Si ,porpque si el enemigo la despierta sera nuestro fin   
Darien:Debo decirles algo.........   
-Se siente un ki maligno muy cerca-   
Goku:Ese ki viene de las montañas   
Gohan:Vamos a ver   
Vegeta:Ustedes quedense aqui   
Trunks:Darien vienes?   
Darien:Si detodas formas debo decirles algo me llevare la nube   
Goten:Entonces vamos   
-Salen volando a buscar esa energia y justo cuando salen un aura cubre a Milk,Bulma y Serena-   
Bulma:(aura amarilla)La hora ha llegado   
Milk:(aura azul)El renacimiento al fin   
Serena:(aura blanca)La batalla final se aproxima   
-Mientras tanto los chicos se habian encontrado con Demon-   
Demon:Nos volvemos a ver guerreros   
Vegeta:Insecto dinos ahora que quieres?   
Demon:Vengo a informarles que he encontrado a las 3 sages   
Goku:En serio dinos quienes son   
Darien:Yo se quienes son   
Todos:TU???'   
Demon:No sera nesario que lo digas ya que ellas han llegado como estan sages?   
-Todos voltean y encuentran a Bulma,Milk y Serena flotando aun con la ropa que tenian antes pero con su aura-   
Goku:MILK   
Vegeta:BULMA   
Darien:SERENA   
Bulma:Atravez de los siglos   
Milk:Y en el corazon del universo   
Serena:Las tres sages despiertan   
Bulma:Sage Solar (saca un medallon en forma de sol)   
Milk:Sage Estelar(saca una estrella )   
Serena:Sage Lunar(Su medallon es en forma de luna)   
CONTINUARA.............   



	5. La verdad sobre las sages,debemos entren...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO5:LA VERDAD SOBRE LAS SAGES;DEVEMOS ENTRENAR SOLAS

-En las montañas las tres sages habain aparecido-   
Demon:(se acerca a las chicas)Encantadoras damas veo que han renacido   
Vegeta:Alejate de ellas   
Darien:No puede ser aun no devian despertar   
Goku:Tienen un gran poder puedo sentirlo   
Demon:Damas no les interesaria formar parte de mi plan no les interesa conquistar el mundo?Veo que no han sacado todo su poder si gustan puedo ayudarlas   
Bulma:Alejate incecto   
Milk:Nosotras nunca nos pasaremos del lado del mal   
Serena:Nosotras acabaremos con ustedes   
Trunks:Mama.....   
Goten:Que van a hacer   
Milk:Sage Solar te dejo el placer   
Bulma:Esta bien tu no quieres intentarlo Sage Lunar?   
Serena:No ahorrare mis energias adelante   
Demon:Que planean?   
Milk:Acabar contigo   
Serena:Y pronto   
Bulma:esta bien (empieza a concentrarse)Yo la guardiana del sol ,que con su luz divina me proteja y me de un poco de su poder para destruir al mal RAYOS SOLARES (miles de pequeños rayos salen de su palma y se unen haciendo uno que le da de lleno a Demon)   
Vegeta:Es muy poderosa   
Demon:(sale muy lastimado)Maldicion he fallado pero no crean que me han vencido vendre en en tres dias y los destruire(se va)   
Trunks:Exijo una explicasion de esto   
-de repente las auras desaparecen y Serena,Bulma y Milk caen desplomadas las alcanzan a agarran Goku,Vegeta y darien-   
Goku:Milk reponde   
Vegeta:Bulma reacciona   
Darien: Serena abre los ojos   
Gohan:Llevemoslas s Capsule Corp   
-En capsule Corp-   
Goku:Pero porque no nos dijiste Darien?   
Darien:Tenia miedo de que algo les pasara a ellas   
Vegeta:Ahora que haremos   
Supremos Kaiosama:Lo mejor es esperar a que despierten   
Goten:Tienen un gran poder   
Supremo Kaiosama:Y no han despertado todo   
Trunks:Aun no?   
Supremo:Kaiosama:No aun no se han transformado completamente solo su energia se ha presentado   
-En eso se despiertan las chicas-   
Bulma:Que paso?   
Milk:Me siento muy debil   
Serena:En donde esta Demon?   
Darien:Serena perdoname   
Serena:No Darien perdoname tu a mi no les dijimos nada   
Goku:Asi que ustedes sabian   
Vegeta:Creo que nos quieren decir algo no?   
Bulma les contaremos la historia de las sages   
Las tres al mismo tiempo.:"Cuentan las leyendas que un ser poderoso al hacer el universo repartio todo su poder en tres personas las sages,estas deven protejer al universo de toda la maldad que lo amenaze pero un dia un ser malvado quiso dominal al mundo y corrompio a las tres sages estas estaban a punto de destruir el universo pero a tiempo regresaron a ser las mismas de antes y acabaron con el mal,pero alguien ha resusitado al mal y nuestro dever es deterlo ahora que hemos renacido"   
Goten:Wowwww   
Trunks:Eso si es una leyenda   
Darien:Y que haremos ahora que ya saben eso?   
Supremo Kaiosama:Deven entrenar porque Demon dijo que iba a regresar en tres dias   
Goku:en donde entrenaremos es muy poco tiempo y nesesitamos enseñarles a ellas su poder   
Vegeta:Que no existe la habitacion del tiempo?   
Trunks:Pero no habia sido destruida?   
Goku:Si pero dende me dijo que la reparo y ya pueden pasar mas personas   
Vegeta:Que bien asi lucharemos Kkakaroto   
MilkEntonces nos vemos mañana en le templo de dios   
Bulma:Esta bien   
Serena:Nos vemos   
-De noche en capsule corp-   
Bulma:Ahora se lo que se siente pelear   
Vegeta:Pero no creas que te llevaras tu sola la diversion   
Bulma:Ya lo veremos (se duermen)   
-en otro lugar-   
Darien:Serena estas segura de pelear   
Serena:Si pero aun no hay que decirles quienes somos tienen muchos preoblemas ahorita   
Darien:esta bien   
-En la casa de Goku-   
Goku:Milk estas preparada?   
Milk:Si ahora te podre ayudar Goku   
Goku:esta bien de todas formas te protejere   
Milk:Gracias mi Goku   
-Ala mañana siguiente se encontraban todos en el templo de kaiosama y cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron de ver a Bulma Milk y Serena ya que estas iban vestidas con unos pantalones de camuflaje-   
Trunks:No creo que puedan entrenar asi   
Goten:Yo pienso lo mismo   
Mr.Popo:Señores la habitaciones del tiempo esta lista   
Goku:Bien entremos   
-Al entrar todos se sorprenden de que las chicas y Darien no sufrieran por el cambio de la grvedad-   
Gohan:Bueno era de suponerse devido a su poder   
Goten:Pero Darien no pelea   
Darien:Mh... bueno no presisamente   
Vegeta:Dejen sus cosas para despues   
Bulma:Asi que esta es la habitacion del tiempo   
Milk:Me la imaginaba diferente   
Serena:Woww hay un gran espacio   
Bra:esta genial mama   
Vegeta:Y tu que haces aqui   
Bra:Voy a entrenar   
Vegeta:Yo no lo permitire   
Bra:Yo la hija del principe de los saiyayins no permitira que ustedes sean mas fuertes que yo   
-Todos comienzan a reir-   
Gohan:Creo que por esta vez le han ganado tio Vegeta (Vegeta solo mira hacia otro lado)   
Bulma:Bueno aqui nos despedimos   
Pikolo:Como que nos despedimos   
Milk:Nosotras vamos a entrenar solas   
Goku:Solas ,no ,se pueden perder aqui es muy facil perderse   
Bulma:Tengan un poco de confianza devemos...arreglar algunos asuntos   
Serena:Ademas nos veremos en unos 6 meses ok?   
Darien:Pero Serena   
Vegeta:No podran sobrevivivir tanto tiempo   
Bulma:Apuestas?   
Vegeta:No puedo apostar algo que voy a ganar   
Bulma:Si venimos en 6 meses y no antes ustedes tres lucharan con nosotras en su maxima fuerza ok?   
Vegeta:Esta bien   
Serena:Darien toma esto (le da su broche) guardalo no creo nesesitarlo por el momento tu puedes entrenar con el cristal dorado   
Darien:Pero serena estas segura   
Serena:Si Darien (lo besa) espero verte pronto y entrena fuerte porque no me venceras   
Milk:Goku cuida a nuestros hijos y que no hagan travesuras   
Goku:Tu tambien cuidate Milk (se besan)   
Bulma:Vegeta recuerda mi promesa y no quiero que vayan a donde entrenamos pase lo que pase esta bien?   
Vegeta:No tengo porque ir mujer (en un descuido Bulma lo besa)   
Las Tres:Nos vemos(se van volando)   
Vegeta:Vendran en 15 dias   
Goku:(a Vegeta )Yo tambien las extrañare   
Darien:(viendo el broche de Serena)Serena cuidate mucho   
-Mientras tanto mientras volaban las chicas-   
Milk:Estan seguras de que es lo mejor?   
Bulma:Si nosotras devemos hacerlo no estamos seguras deque Demon se de por vencido tan facilmente   
Serena:Ademas no podemos dejar que les pase nada a nuestros seres queridos   
-Una extraña nave surge en el cielo y dentro se encuentra Demon-   
Demon:Bien Sages no crean que me han derrotado todavia aun me falta jugar mi ultima carta   
CONTINUARA.................   



	6. Un duro entrenamiento,los 6 meses han pa...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 6:UN DURO ENTRENAMIENTO,LOS 6 MESES HAN PASADO

-En Juban-   
Amy:Falta muy poco para ir a buscarlos   
Rei:Me preocupa ya que mi flama me dijo que estan en un gran peligro   
Setsuna:Ahora lo mas prudente es esperar   
Hotaru:No devemos desesperarnos   
Jupiter:Ojala nos les pase nada   
Haruka:No creo los principes han madurado mucho en especial la princesa   
Michiru:Ha dejado de ser llorona y ha aprendido muchas cosas   
Luna:Todas han madurado   
Artemis:Tienen mas claro su mision   
Mina:Pero aun no tenemos novio(a todas les sale una gota de sudor)   
-En la sala del espiritu y del tiempo todos se encontraban entrenando muy duro-   
Goku:Vegeta veo que has mejorado mucho   
Vegeta.:Por supuesto Kakaroto no podras ganarme tan facilmente   
Goku:Aunque tambien Darien es muy poderoso   
Goten:A Trunks y a mi nos esta costando trabajo ganarle ya que es muy fuerte   
Trunks:Pareciera que ya habia peleado antes   
Darien:Bueno...solo un poco   
Pikolo:Y porque peleabas   
Darien:Para protejer a Serena   
Goku:Ya veo   
-En otro lugar las chicas se encontrban muy cansadas y sus ropas estaban muy desgarradas-   
Milk:Uf nunca pense que entrenar cansara tanto pero tenemos mucho poder pero aun nos falta entrenar mucho   
Bulma:Ya veo porque Vegeta se lastimaba tanto y yo tenia que curarlo de tantas heridad que tenia   
Serena:Darien nunca se ha lastimado tanto,Pero me pongo a pensar si acaso lo que vamos a hacer esta mal   
Milk:(con un brillo rojo en sus ojos)Claro acaso no hemos renacido para esto?   
Bulma(igual con el brillo)Asi es devemos apurarnos   
Serena:(con el brillo)antes de que esto acabe con nosotras   
-En un obscuro sitio-   
Voz de hombre:Mientras Demon se divierte tratando de conquistar el universo yo seguire obteniendo poder para mi pelea con la guerrera de la Luna Nueva debo destruirla , apoderarme del Cristal de Plata y haci de todas las dimenciones   
-Los seis meses pasaron muy rapido y los chicos se encontraban esperando a las Sages-   
Trunks:No deven de tardar ya pasaron los 6 meses   
Gohan:Darien tengo una duda   
Darien:Dime Gohan   
Gohan:Esque tu has entrenado mucho con ese cristal dorado pero de donde lo sacaste ya que tiene un gran poder   
Darien:Este cristal lo ha estado guardando mi familia desde hace mucho   
Goku:Siento que tu y Serena nos guardan un secreto no es asi?   
Vegeta:Yo tambien pienso lo mismo   
Pikoro:Dinos quienes realmente son ustedes?   
Darien:Bueno....   
Goten:Dejenlo lo estan atosigando con sus preguntas   
Darien:Bueno aunque pienso que se van a enterar de todas formas les dire Serena y yo somos.....   
-De repente un rayo de energia pasa muy cerca de los chicos causando una gran explosion,y ven tres siluetas de mujeres protejidas por las sombras-   
-Voz de Mujer(1):Diablos falle   
Voz de Mujer(2)Es que fuiste muy presipitada   
Voz de Mujer(3):Dejen de jugar venimos a hacer un trabajo   
Vegeta:Quien diablos son ustedes   
Goku:Que quieren   
Darien:No puede ser   
-De pronto las siluetas se hacen visibles y se pueden ver que son Serena,Bulma y Milk con unos trajes de cuero negro muy ajustado ,todos lleven el cabello suelto,con unos mechones negros y tienen los ojos rojos,en el pecho llevan su marca y un medallon negro tambien con su marca-   
Goten:esa es mi mama   
Goku:Milk que te paso   
Vegeta:Bulma deja de hacer esas ridiculeses   
Darien:Serena eres tu en realidad?   
Milk:No soy quien creen yo soy la Sage estelar   
Bulma:Yo soy la Sage Solar   
Serena:Yo soy la Sage Lunar   
Trunks:Pero porque nos lanzaron esa energia   
Sage Lunar:Lo siento,pero les prometo que la proxima vez no fallare ylos eliminare a todos   
Sage Estelar:Dejen de hablar y peleen   
Vegeta:que dicen?   
Sage Solar:Tu principe tienes un promesa conmigo o no es asi?   
Goku:Es cierto les dijiste que si venian en 6 meses pelearimos con todas nuestras fuerzas   
Darien:Quieren pelear con nosotros   
Sage Lunar:Asi es Principe   
Goten:tambien Darien es un principe?   
Darien:No es momento para eso   
Sage Solar:Es cierto:Rayos Solares Malignos(el impacto les da a todos de lleno)   
Vegeta:Es muy fuerte   
Goku:Que haremos?   
Sage Estelar:Peleen con todas sus fuerzas si no quieren morir Lluvia de estrellas Negras   
Darien:Se habran vuelto malvadas?   
Sage Lunar:Asi es mi querido Darien Eclipse Lunar Obscuro   
Vegeta:Devemos pelear   
Goku:No se si pueda pelear con todas mis fuerzas a ellas las amamos no podemos hacer eso   
Sage Solar:Creo que acabaremos con ellos rapido   
Sage Estelar:Fue muy facil   
Sage Lunar:Acabemos con esto de una vez   
Darien:Tu no eres Serena   
Sage Lunar:Que dices?   
Darien:Serena era una buena persona ella jamas dañaria a nadie porque ama a nuestro planeta mucho, ella juro defenderlo con su vida   
Sage Solar:Asi es ella no es Serena   
Saga Estelar:Que bonito discurso pero es hora de que mueran   
Vegeta:temo admitirlo pero creo que hemos perdido   
Goku:Diablos no podemos pelear con elllas   
-las Sages iban a dar el ultimo golpe cuando un rayo choca con el suyo-   
Voz Mujer:Tal vez ustedes no pero nosotras si   
Sage Lunar :No puede ser   
Sage Solar:Habiamos acabado con ustedes   
Sage Estelar:Que hacen aqui   
-Tres figuras llegan caminando y son Serena,Bulma y Milk tenian las ropas muy rasgadas cada una sujetaba un medallon (amarillo-solar,azul-estelar,blanco-lunar)-   
Vegeta:No puede ser   
Bulma:No es momento para saludos Poder de la Sage Solar Transformacion   
Milk:Poder de la Sage Estelar Transformacion   
Serena:Poder de la Sage Lunar Transformacion   
-Una luz las cubre y aparecen vestidas con unos vestidos largos con una overtura en la pierna cada vestido del color de la sage ademas llevan el cabello suelto,Milk y Bulma se ven un poco mas jovenes y Serena se ve un poco mayor,en el pecho llevan su marca y su medallon igualmente de color(para distinguirlas les pondre a las malas un Dark antes de su nombre ok? ^_^)-   
Sage Solar:Atraves del tiempo   
Sage Estelar:Protejeremos a la galaxia entera   
Sage Lunar:De los enemigos que traten de vencerla   
Las tres:Las tres Sages han vuelto   
CONTINUARA...............   
  
Notas de la autora:Esto se ppone cada vez mejor bueno es hora de agradecer a las personas que hacen posible este fic en especial , Setsuna,Sakura,Erick,Jovita y ami queridisimo oni-kun a todos aquellos que leen mi historia gracias ^^ si quieren madarme jitomatasos propuetas indecorosas ^_- si te pareses a Darien o Vegeta escribeme al mail que ya conoces   
ATTE:   
claudia (serenity)   
p.dNo olvides ver los grandiosos fics de Supreme Sailor Moon y tampoco Moon Sailor Goods (salgo yo alli tambien y proximamente estaran en esta pagina)   



	7. La primera pelea de las sages,ellas tien...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 7:LA PRIMERA PELEA DE LAS SAGES,ELLAS TIENEN UN GRAN PODER

-En la sala del espiritu y el tiempo habia susedido algo grave-   
Dark Sage Solar:Que hacen ustedes aqui?   
Sage Solar:Eso mismo les ibamos a preguntar nosotras a ustedes   
Dark Sage Estelar:Pensabamos que estaban muertas   
Sage Estelar:pensaron que un ataque tan debil podria acabarnos?   
Dark Sage Lunar:Ahora terminaremos con lo que empezamos   
Sage Lunar:Eso queremos verlo   
Goku:Creo que no soy el unico confundido   
Vegeta:Por esta ocasion estoy deacuerdo con Kakaroto   
Darien:Esa es la verdadera Serena   
Goten:No se ustedes pero mi mama se ve muy bien asi   
Trunks:La mia tambien ya se porque mi papa se fijo en ella(hacen que los dos saiyayin se ruborizen)   
Picolo:No es tiempo para eso   
Gohan:Tiene razon que esta pasando aqui   
Sage Solar:Podemos explicar eso   
Sage Estelar:Cuando nosotras estabamos entrenando nos dimos cuenta de que nos estabamos haciendo malvadas   
Sage Lunar:Por eso decidimos sacar toda esa maldad de nuestro cuerpo y salieron elllas   
Sage Estelar:Trataron de matarnos pero no lo consiguieron   
Sage Solar:Es nuestra maldad acumulada pero claro no tienen el poder que nosotras ,ni el atractivo son unas simples copias   
Dark Sage Solar:Nos llamaste copias   
Sage Solar:Asi es por eso Serena,Milk acabemos con estas basuras para poder entrenar ah y solo usen el 50% de su poder   
Sage Estelar:Esta bien   
Sage Lunar:Pero hagamoslo rapido no he visto a mi querido Darien en seis meses   
Dark Sage Estelar:Piensan que nos ganaran tan facilmente?   
Dark Sage Lunar:No crean que somos tan deviles   
Vegeta:Esta bien peleen quiero ver cuanto poder tienen   
Dark Sage Solar:Bien empezemos Rayos Solares Malignos   
Sage Solar:Que poder tan patetico Rayos Solares   
Dark Sage Estelar:Es tu turno Lluvia de estrellas negras   
Sage Estelar:-Concentrandose- poder del manto infinito de la galaxia dame tu poder Lluvia de estrellas   
Sage Lunar:Espera   
Dark Sage Lunar:Que quieres?   
Sage Lunar:No quieres ser una buena persona?   
Dark Sage Lunar:Olvidalo Eclipse Lunar Obscuro   
Sage Lunar:No hay remedio querida Luna dame un poco de tu luz blanca para vencer al enemigo Eclipse Lunar   
Goten:Mi mama es muy fuerte   
Trunks:No mi mama es mas fuerte   
Goten:La mia   
Trunks.No la mia   
Darien:Dejen de pelear Serena es la mas fuerte   
Dark Sage Solar:Son muy fuertes   
Darks Sage Estelar:Van a acabar con nosotras   
Dark Sage Lunar:Diablos nos superan por mucho   
Sage Solar:Y eso que no utilizamos ni el 50% de nuestro poder   
Vegeta:que dice?   
Goku:Son extremadamente fuertes   
-La pelea es un poco dispareja en poderes pero las Dark Sages no quieren se vencidas y luchan con todas sus fuerzas pero las autenticas Sages preparena el golpe final-   
Sage Estelar:Es hora de acabar con esto   
Sage Solar:estas pensando en..   
Sage Lunar:El resplandor divino   
Dark Sage Solar:No no usen eso   
Dark Sage Estelar:Podrian perder la vida   
Dark Sage Lunar:Es nuestro fin   
Sage Lunar no se preocupen no usaremos todo nuestro poder   
Sage Estelar:Sera muy rapido   
Sage Solar:Acabemos con esto   
Las Tres Sages:(juntan ss manos haciendo una esfera)Atraves del universo infinito hacemos un llamado divino las tres Sages queprotegen al universo piden la energia cosmica para destruir al mal esto traera consigo la salvacion RESPLANDOR DIVINO(un rayo emerge de sus manos y es lanzado hacia las Dark Sages)   
-A las Dark Sages les llega de lleno el poder y una esfera cubre al lugar eliminadolas-   
Sage:Lunar:Todo acabo   
Sage Estelar:Vencimos a nuestra maldad interna   
Sage Solar:Al fin (se desploman y se destransforman devido a que estan agotadas por el poder pero aun se ven de la edad de las Sages)   
Goku:Aun no an entrenado lo suficiente   
Vegeta:Pero fue una gran tecnica   
Darien:Serena reacciona estas bien?   
Serena:Darien como estas?   
Goku.Milk te encuentras bien?   
Milk:Si Goku   
Vegeta:Fuiste muy imprudente no lo vuelvas a hecer   
Bulma:Yo tambien te extrañe Vegeta   
Goten:Cosas de adultos   
trunks:No lo entenderemos jamas   
-Despues de un rato las chicas se habian recuperado-   
Bulma:Asi que cuando ellas descubrieron el poder que tenian nos atacaron   
Milk:Pero cuando despertamos venimos encuanto pudimos   
Serena:Sabiamos que no podrian pelear con ellas   
Goku:Jeje tenian razon pero aun no han sacado todo su poder cierto?   
Bulma:A decir verdad no   
Vegeta:Que esperan para demostrarlo   
Serena:Devemos entrenar un poco mas   
Goten:Y se quedaran asi para siempre?   
Milk:No estaremos asi hasta que nuestra mision se acabe   
Darien:Mision?   
Serena:Proteger el universo cueste lo que cueste   
Bulma:Lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas   
Picolo:Pero ahora devemos entrenar   
Serena:Pero antes no podemos comer algo me dio habre con la pelea   
Bulma:Usa tus poderes   
Serena:Es cierto a ver (con su dedo hace aparecer una mesa con mucha comida)Vamos a comer todos   
Goku:esta bien esos poderes son realmente utiles   
Milk:Solo piensan en comer   
Serena:Darien Entrenaste mucho   
Darien:Si Toma te regreso esto(le da su broche de transformacion al tocarlo ambos una luz brilla)   
Goten:es muy calida   
Goku:Siento una paz interior   
Darien:es porque estamos juntos otra vez   
CONTINUARA...........   



	8. Una pelea de amor alguien lo observa tod...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 8:UNA PELEA DE AMOR, ALGUIEN LO OBSERVA TODO

-Todos se encontraban entrenando tan solo faltaban 3 dias(tiempo en la sala)para que se enfrentaran con demon-   
Goten:estoy agotado   
Trunks:Yo te apoyo amigo   
Bra:Yo voy mejorando anden sigamos entrenando   
Vegeta:Esa es una verdadera saiya   
Bulma:no es tiempo para eso   
Goku:Es cierto tan solo en 3 dias saldremos de aqui   
Darien:Un año y solo hemos entrenado   
Serena:Esto nos puede servir para futuras peleas Darien   
Darien:Tienes razon   
Milk:De que hablan   
Serena:No de nada   
-En eso oyen el sonido del comunicador de Serena-   
Serena:Que? aqui ??(Todos se sorprenden de lo que pasa)   
Goku:que es eso?   
Darien:Un comunicador   
Serena:Hola?   
Rei:Serena que bueno que contestas   
Serena:Rei que susede?   
Mina:Como que que susede se desaparecen por no se cuanto tiempo   
Lita:Lo que quieren decir es:DONDE ESTAS?????   
Darien:Nos encontramos en otra dimension   
Amy:Serena podrias mover el comunicador para ver en donde estas?   
Serena:claro oigan se encuentran Haruka y las demas?   
Haruka:Pequeña cabeza de bombon estabamos preocupados por ti   
Michiru:pronto nos reuniremos   
Hotaru:principes cidense mucho....   
Amy:Siento interferencia esto va a ...................   
-El aparato explota-   
Vegeta:-Exijo una explicasion   
Serena:Bueno con esto me comunicaba con mis amigas   
Trunks:Y como esta eso de que nos reuniremos?   
Darien:Quien sabe que querran decir-mintiendo-   
Bra:Pero ese Haruka esta muy guapo   
Bulma:Eso si   
Vegeta:BULMA¡¡¡¡¡   
-Todos rien-   
Picolo:No es momento para reirse   
Goten:Lo se es hora de entrenar   
Picolo:Que bien que ya aprendieron   
Milk:Antes queremos decirles algo   
Goku:Que susede?   
Bulma:Mañana queremos pelear con ustedes   
Vegeta:No digan tonterias ya habiamos peleado antes   
Serena:Si pero ustedes no han utilizado toda su fuerza   
Darien:Ustedes tampoco   
Serena:Por eso pelearemos mañana   
Bulma:Para que el ultimo dia estemos descansadas   
Vegeta:Esta bien las derrotaremos muy facil   
-En la noche todos se encontraban descansando solo Serena le estaba contando un cuento a Bra-   
Serena:Entonces la princesa vivio con el principe felices por siempre   
Bra:Serena tu siempre me cuentas historias de principes y princesas porque?   
Serena:Digamos que estoy familiarizada   
Bra:Serena podemos jugar verdad o reto?   
Serena:Claro adoro ese juego quien empieza?   
Bra:Tu Serena   
Serena:Esta bien Bra dime verdad o reto?   
Bra:Mhhhh reto   
Serena:Esta bien te reto a que le toques una antenita al Sr.Picolo   
Bra :Muy facil (Va con Picolo y le toca una antenita este se despierta pero decide no hablar(recuerden que ellos duermen con los ojos abiertos))   
Bra:Ya lo hice ahora Serena Verdad o reto   
Serena:Verdad   
Bra:Dime cual es el secreto mas grande que no nos has dicho a nosotros???   
Serena:Esta bien pero recuerda que esto es un secreto y no deves decircelo a nadie esta bien?   
Bra:Doy mi palabara de Saiyayin   
Serena:BuenoYo en realidad soy una princesa y ademas tengo un poder aparate de el de sage que aun les revelo   
Bra:Que??????''   
Serena:Recuerda que es un secreto y mejor vamonos a dormir   
Bra :Esta bien aunque todavia no puedo creeerlo   
Serena:No te preocupes Darien y yo se lo vamos a decir a los demas pero aun no porque tienen muchas presiones y no queremos atosigarlos con mas   
Bra:Esta bien buenas noches   
-Todo habia sido escuchado por picolo quien aun se encontraba sorprendido por la noticia y al dia siguiente ya se encontraban todos y las chicas ya estaban transformadas-   
Sage Solar:Empezemos con esto   
Vegeta:Sera un placer   
Sage Luna:Darien pelea con toda tu fuerza   
Darien:Esta bien   
Sage Estelar:Demuestrame lo que has entrenado   
Goku:Si   
-Empiezan a pelear son increibles poderes ,todos estan anodadados por el poder que se emplea sin embargo las sages se han dado cuenta de algo-   
Sage Solar :(telepaticamente)Ellos no estan usando todo su poder   
Sage Estelar:(telepaticamene)Asi nunca aprenderan la leccion   
Sage Lunar:(telepaticamnete)Devemos hacer algo ya se chicas estas de acuerdo   
Todas:Si   
-Desienden al suelo-   
Vegeta:Porque paran de pelear se dan por vencidas?   
Sage Solar:Tramposos ustedes no pelean con toda su fuerza   
Goku:Pero...   
Sage Estela:Me has desepcionado Goku nunca pense que fueras tan devil debi quedarme en mi aldea y buscar a otro hombre mejor que tu   
Goku:Que dices?   
Sage Solar:Es cierto Vegeta tu dices ser el hombre mas fuerte del universo y no me puedes vencer creo que Yamcha era mejor que tu   
Vegeta:De que hablas mujer???   
Sage Lunar:Darien me arrepiento de no hacerle caso a las insinuasiones de Seiya tal vez el podria ayudarme cuando se lo pido   
Darien:Serena   
-Todos se encontraban furiosos-   
Vegeta:Si eso es lo que quieren eso tendran   
Sage Solar:Ahora empezara la verdadera pelea   
-Una gran pelea se estaba disputando ahora todos atacaban con sus maximos poderes y no dejaban que el contrincante puiera obtener victoria al cabo de un rato todos se encontraba exaustos-   
Sage Estelar:Que buena pelea   
Sage Solar:Esperamos que lo hayan entendido   
Goku:De que hablan?   
Sage Lunar:Esto era una prueba   
Vegeta:Una prueba?   
Sage Solar:Acaso creyeron todo lo que les dijimos?   
Darien:Entonces no era cierto   
Sage Estelar:Claro que no   
Sage lunar:Nosotras queriamos que aprendieran que aun cuando nosotras hagamos algo que nos haga separarnos ustedes deben sacar todo ese coraje que tuvieron en esta pelea   
Goten:Creo que entonces fue una pelea de amor cierto?   
Trunks:asi es amigo   
-Mientras un un lugar lleno de luz dos mujeres charlaban mientras veian un esfera de luz-   
Voz mujer:Vaya asi que en ese lugar esta con quien me voy a unir?   
Voz Mujer(2):Si y por lo que mas quieras no hagas que me averguenze   
Voz mujer:Quien yo?????   
Voz Mujer(2):Te conosco perfectamente ah y no olvides recuerda las reglas   
Voz Mujer:Si si ya lo se:1ºNo dañar a personas inocentes.2ºNo sacar todo mi poder hasta descubrir al salvador y tercera la la mas importante no enamorarme de nadie   
Voz Mujer (2):bien ya lo sabes ahora puedes irte   
Voz Mujer:Aunque con esto tardare como 5 dias en llegar hasta alli (de repente salen unas alas de angel en su espalda)Adios cuidense mucho   
Voz Mujer(2):Siento que ya no regresara   
CONTINUARA........................   



	9. El secuestro,tenemos que salvarlas

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 9:EL SECUESTRO,TENEMOS QUE SALVARLAS

-Todos acababan de salir del cuarto del espiritu y el tiempo-   
Goten:Al fin terminamos   
Trunks:Si todo un año alla adentro   
Serena:La luz del sol al fin   
Milk:Hace tiempo que no veia el cielo tan azul   
Bulma:Que bueno que ya a acabamos el entrenamiento   
Bra:Mama despues podemos venir de nuevo?   
Vegeta:Piensas que esto es un juego?   
Gohan:Ahora debemos encontrar a Demon   
Picolo:era muy facil   
Goku:Dende como ha estado todo por aqui?   
Dende:Bien no han habido señales de demon   
Mr.Popo:El ser maligno no ha aparecido   
-De repente un rayo es dirijido hacia Bra pero Serena se interpone el rayo le roza el brazo a Serena-   
Darien:Serena(va a ayudarla)   
Trunks:Quien diablos eres tu?   
Demon:Vaya ya han salido me estaba aburriendo   
Bra:Serena contestame   
Serena:(se levanta trabajosamente)Te dije que te protejeria princesita   
Demon:Dejense de cursilerias yo ganare esta batalla   
Bulma:Y como piensas lograrlo?   
Demon:Con esto(saca un contro remoto)   
Milk:Que piensas hacer con eso?   
Demon:Solo observen (aprieta un boton y este hace que las chicas se retuerzan del dolor)   
Milk:Agh...esto es...insoportable   
Bulma:No resisto mas   
Serena:Siento que mis fuerzas se van   
Goku:Maldito dejalas   
Trunks:Mama resiste   
Darien:Serena no dejes que te gane eso   
Demon:Falta muy poco   
-Una gran energia sale de los cuerpos de las sages esta se hace una esfera la cual atrapa demon,las sages caen exaustas-   
Vegeta:Incecto que hiciste   
Demon:Veran en este esfera esta concentrda la energia de las sages y sin ella no podran hacer nada   
Gohan:Maldito   
Bulma:Eso..lo veremos(saca su medallon)Poder de la sage estelar transformacion(no paso nada)   
Demon:No lo intenten no podran aunque falta algo   
Milk:Que otra cosa quieres?   
Demon:Esto (demon manda un red de energia que atrapa a las sages)Si quieren recuperar a sus amadas busquenme estare en mi nave que se encuentra en capsule corp no tarden o ellas moriran (se va)   
Vegeta:Maldicion   
Goten:Que haremos   
Goku:Devemos ir a capsule cop   
Picolo:Yo me quedare algo no esta bien y quiero investigar   
Bra:Yo tambien me quedo   
Trunks:Pero porque Bra tu estabas muy entusiasmada por pelear   
Bra:Seria un estorbo ademas confio en que papa y tu traigan a mama de vuelta   
Vegeta:Estoy orgulloso de ti hija   
Darien:Vamonos   
-Se van volando hacia capsule corp y al llegar ven que arriba de ella,se encuentran con una nave enorme no habia ninguna forma de entrar-   
Trunks:Como entraremos?   
Vegeta:Kakaroto usa la teletransportacion   
Goku:Si pero no siento la energia de nadie   
-Oyen la voz de demon-   
Demon:Vaya vaya no tardaron veo que si les interesan las sages esta bien los dejare entrar a mi fortaleza (con energia fabrica una puerta )   
Darien:Algo tragico esta a punto de comenzar   
CONTINUARA...............   



	10. Un sacrificio de amor la muerte de demon

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 10:UN SACRIFICIO POR AMOR,LA MUERTE DE DEMON

-En la nave de Demon las ages estan despertando-   
Bulma:Que paso?   
Milk:Me duele todo mi cuerpo   
Serena:Donde estamos?   
Bulma:Creo que en la nave de Demon   
Milk:Como saldremos de aqui?   
Serena:Devemos esperar a los chicos?   
Bulma:De ninguna manera no devemos dejar que ellos hagan todo el trabajo nosotras aunque no tengamos poderes devemos tratar de salir de aqui por eso traje esto (saca su estuche de capsulas)tal vez no sea magia pero serviran   
Milk:Que son?   
Bulma:Armas   
Serena:Ya veo(de repente empieza a brillar su pecho)que pasa .....Darien el se encuentra aqui   
Milk:Como lo sabes?   
Serena:El y yo estamos conectados el deve de estar por aqui vengan   
Bulma:Pero antes hagamos un plan   
Milk:Esta bien   
-Mientras tanto los chicos estaban caminando buscando a las sages cuando de repente el pecho de Darien empieza a brillar-   
Trunks:Que te pasa Darien   
Darien:Es Serena ellas estan cerca de aqui   
Goku:Como puedes saberlo?   
Darien:Solo lo se siento su energia   
Vegeta:Entonces que estamos esperando vamos   
-Empiezan a buscar a las sages y les empiezan a salir enemigos que ellos vencen facilmente-   
Vegeta:Bah esto es muy facil   
Goten:Es cierto   
Trunks:Ahora por donde   
Darien:Por aqui estamos muy cerca   
Goku:ESta bien   
-Al final de un largo corredor encuentran una puerta que abren y se encuentran a Demon sentado y arriba se encuentra la esfera de energia-   
Trunks:Ya llegamos avencerte   
Demon:No me sorprende   
Darien:Pero donde estan las chicas?   
Demon:Ah ellas aqui (aprieta un boton y sale Milk,Bulma y Serena congando sujetadas de los brazon al parecer fueron atacadas-   
Vegeta:Incecto que les hiciste?   
Demon:Se quisieron escapar pero bueno les quiero jugar con ustedes(aprieta un boton y los encierra en un campo de energia)Diganme que prefieren salvar su mundo o salvar a sus amadas?   
Bulma:Espera........   
Demon:Que quieres   
Milk:Dinos porque quieres destruir nuestro mundo   
Serena:Dilo y despues podras hacer lo que quieras   
Demon:Esta bien ya tengo la pelea ganada veran guerreros mi dever era solo distraerlos   
Goku:Distraernos   
Demon:Exacto, yo tenia que encargarme que ustedes estubieran ocupados para que mi amo pudiera tener poder   
Trunks:Y para que lo quieres   
Demon:Para pelear con la guerrera de la luna nueva y con el defensor de la tierra   
Vegeta:Y quienes son ellos?   
Demon:No se desesperen ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse ya que ustedes moriran aqui   
Bulma:Gracias por decirnoslo demon   
Demon:Que diablos....   
Milk:Ya oimos lo que queriamos   
Serena :Es hora de empezar   
-Las chicas se liberan gracias a las armas de bulma y comienzan a pelear   
Demon:Diablos me engañaron   
Bulma:Nunca confies en una mujer   
Milk:y no piensan ayudarnos ustedes?   
Goku:Primero liberenos   
Bulma:Esta bien (con una especie de pistola los libera)   
Serena:Devemos destruir la esfera   
Gohan:eso dejenoslo a nosotros   
-Con un rayo de energia hecho por Gohan ,Goten y Trunks logran destruir la esfera mientras demos pelea con Goku y Vegeta-   
Goku:Eres fuerte   
Demos:Y no has visto lo mejor   
Bulma:Que esperamos transformemonos Poder de la Sage Solar Transformacion   
Milk:poder de la sage Estelar Transformacion   
Serena:Poder de la Sage Lunar tranformacion   
-Se transforman y siguen en la lucha-   
Sage Solar:Demon rindete no podras con todos nosotros   
Demon:No me venceran tan pronto   
Vegeta:Incecto calla   
Demon:Bien ustedes asi lo pidieron(saca otro control u aprieta un boton)   
Goten:Ahora que   
Demon:Ya que no puedo ganarles moriremos todos puse el autodestruccion pero no solo explotara la nave sino tambien su mundo   
Sage Estelar:Lo sabiamos   
Sage Solar:No creiamos que fuera tan facil   
Sage Lunar:Es hora de comenzar el plan   
Trunks:Cual plan?   
Sage Solar:Ustedes deven irse pronto de aqui haganlo con la teletransportacion nosotras neutralizaremos esto   
Goku:No nos iremos sin ustedes   
Sage EStelar:Haganlo o ustedes tambien moriran   
Gohan:Si lo hacemos ustedes moriran   
Sage Lunar:No lo haremos saldremos bien y despues nos encontraremos en capsule corp   
Darien:No serena no te dejare sola   
Sage Lunar:Por favor Darien tu ya sabes como pienso yo por favor vete (le da un beso)   
Darien:Serena...   
Sage Solar:Si nosotras los alcanzaremos solo nesesitamos un segundo ademas no pienses que podras librarte de mi tan facilmente Vegeta (lo besa)   
Vegeta:Bah   
Sage Estelar:Vayanse rapido esto esta a punto de explotar (besa a goku)   
Goku:Seguras de que saldran   
Sage Lunar:Claro nosotras nunca mentimos   
Goten:Te esperare mama   
Trunks:No tarden   
Gohan:Cuidense   
-Goku toma a todos y se van afuera se encuentra con picolo,Bra,y el supremos kaio-sama-   
Goku:Que hacen aqui   
Picolo:Llegamos tarde   
Goten:Tarde?   
Supremo kaio-sama:Ellas se van a sacrificar miren por mi bola de cristal   
-Adentro las sages habian noqueado a Demon y estaban tomadas de las manos haciendo un circulo-   
Sage Lunar:Seguras de que lo que estamos haciendo esta bien yo nunca le habia mentido a Darien   
Sage Solar:es por salvar al mundo   
Sage estelar:Ellos no nos hubieran dejado quedarnos de saber lo que pasaria   
-Afuera en capsule corp-   
Goku:Vegeta tenemos que regresar   
Vegeta:Esta bien (goku trata de hacer la teletransportacion pero no puede)   
-Dentro de la nave-   
Sage:Estelar estan tratando de regresar   
Sage Solar:Estuvo bien que hicieramos la barrera   
Sage Lunar:Supremo kaiosama esta ahi?   
Supremo Kaio-sama:SI pequeñas que piensan hacer? acaso...... el ultimo resplandor divino?   
Sage Sola:Asi es   
Supremo Kaiosama :Pero pueden morir   
Sage:Lunar Lo sabemos perodejenos despedirnos por favor   
Sage Estela:Mi querido goku siempre te amare aun cuando nuestro compromiso fue arreglado siempre te ame por tu inocencia espero no me olvides   
Goku:Milk No lo hagas   
Sage Solar:Vegeta aunque no lo demuEstras yo se lo que sientes siempre te amare por Tu arrogancia ,tu apoyo y tu amor incondicional   
Vegeta:Bulma   
Sage Lunar:Darien esta es la segunda vez que nos tenemos que separar mi amor por ti sobrevivira pase lo que pase y espero encontrarnos nuevamente en otra vida adios mi querido principe ,mi amado Endymion  
Darien:Serena:Sage:Solar:.Bueno chicas basta teneos que acabar con esto   
Las tres al mismo tiempo:El ultimo resplandor,la plegaria de la galaxia para protejer a este mundo ,por favor estrella,sol,luna brindenos un poco de su poder para destruir el peligro que acecha y paz para los habitantes este es el ULTMO RESPLANDOR DIVINO   
-una esplosion destruye la nave y no hay rastros de vida ya que todo queda destruido-   
CONTINUARA.............   



	11. Una milagrosa salvacion,la llegada de la...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 11:UNA MILAGROSA SALVACION ,LA LLEGADA DE LAS SCOUTS

-Despues de la gran explosion toda la nave quedo en ruinas-   
Darien:SERENAAAA no puede ser   
Goku:Maldicion   
Vegeta:No pudimos hacer nada   
Bra:Miren un angel   
Todos:Un angel??????(voltean al cielo y de las sombras se puede distinguir la silueta de un angel y este carga algo)   
Gohan:No puede ser   
Darien:Es Serena   
-Se puede ver que el angel es Serena vestida de princesa a la cual le an salido alas parece que esta en trance y lleva cargando a Bulma y Milk muy mal heridas de repente se desmayan y caen las tres al suelo por fortuna son agarradas por sus respectivas parejas las tres pierden su transformacion y quedan con la ropa que tenian antes del combate-   
Goten:Esto es un milagro   
Trunks:Curenlas   
Supremo Kaio-sama:Yo lo hare permitanme   
-El supremo kaio-sama cura a las chicas y estas empiezan a recuperar el sentido-   
Picolo:Ya estan despertando   
Bulma:Que paso   
Milk:No hemos muerto?   
Serena:Me siento muy devil   
Supremo kaio-sama:No puede ser yo mismo las cure   
Serena:Gaste mi energia vital   
Darien:Quieres decir que el cristal de plata las salvo   
Serena:Asi es   
Goten:Que es el cristal de plata?   
Vegeta:Si y diganme como siguen vivas si nosostros vimos la explosion   
Goku:Creo que ahora si nos pueden platicar su secreto no es asi?   
Serena:Bueno comenzare diciendoles como es que salimos con vida:"Cuando terminamos el ataque oi una voz que me decia:"aun no deven morir la batalla final aun no comienza" de repente el cristal de plata comenzo a brillar y nos transporto hasta aqui despues de eso no se nada"   
Bulma:Yo no recuerdo nada   
Milk:Asi que que es eso   
Supremo kaio-sama:Es hora de decirles principes   
Bra:Si princesa diles tu historia   
Todos:Principes??????   
Darien:Bueno no hay remedio no les queriamos decir nada para no preocuparlos pero creo que sera mas facil si se los decimos (saca una rosa a esta se le caen los petalos cubriendo a Darien y Serena ,depues de la lluvia de petalos aparecen vestidos como principes)   
Supremo kaiosama:Es un honor estar frente a ustedes majestades-los reverencia-   
Bra:Serena se ve muy bien asi   
Trunks:Goten amigo tu entiendes algo de lo que esta pasando aqui?   
Goten:No para nada   
Vegeta:Callense y ustedes expliquenos de una buena vez que pasa   
Picolo:Ahora si podre oirla completa   
Bulma:Yo no sabia nada de eso   
Serena:Bueno antes que nada permitanme presentarme en realidad yo soy la princesa heredera del milenio de plata de la luna la princesa Serenity   
Darien:Y yo soy el principe defensor de la tierra el principe Endymion   
Milk:Endymion??   
Goku:Serenity???????   
Vegeta:principes??????   
Serena:Este es el cristal de plata(les muestra el cristal convertido en flor)el me ayudara a mostrarles graficamente nuestras identidades   
Bulma:Ese es el cristal de plata   
Vegeta:Lo buscan nuestros enemigos   
Serenity:bien:hace mucho tiempo en nuestra dimencion(con la ayuda del cristal aparecen imagenes) existia un reino llamado el milenio de plata este se ubicaba en la luna ,en ese reino todo era prosperidad a mi me encantaba pasear por los jardines del palacio,tambien me encantaba ver el hermoso planeta azul la tierra y me enamore profundamente del principe protector de ella Endymion pero teniamos prohibido vernos ya que nustro grado de realeza no nos lo permitia.   
Endymion:Pero aun asi nos veiamos en secreto   
Bra:Que romantico   
Serenity:Pero despues algo terrible paso   
Endymion:Un ser maligno llamado Metalia empezo a llenar los corazones de mi gente con odio y rencor hacia los habitantes de la luna Metalia puso en contra a los dos pueblos afortunadamente yo no fui contaminado con la negafuerza.   
Serenity:Despues un dia en el baile de mascaras-aparece el baile- Beryl su comandante decidio atacarnos ,las guardianass de mi reino trataron de derrotarla pero no pudieron y murieron,igualmente yo falleci al tratar de estar con Endymion,mi madre utilizando el cristal de plata pudo detener a la negafuerza y con sus ultimas fuerzas nos revivio y nos mando a rencarnar a la tierra del futuro para que no sufriera y fuera una chica normal despues de esto mi madre murio,pero despues la negafuerza volvio a ser liberada y tuvimos que pelear y asi es como tenemos nuestros poderes.   
Gohan:Porque murio tu madre?   
Endymion:Lo que pasa es cuando usas mucho el poder del cristal de plata puedes morir   
Trunks:Y quienes son las guerreras de las que hablan?   
Serenity:Ellas son mis amigas son las.......   
-De repente enpiezan a caer petalos de roasa y se distinguen unas siluetas de mujeres-   
Mujer (1):Permitannos presentarnos (todas sacan su pluma de transformacion y se transforman )   
Sailor Urano:Mi planeta protector y guia es Urano el planeta del viento soy la sailor del aire Sailor Urano   
Sailor Neptuno:Mi planeta protector y guia es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas soy la sailor del agua Sailor Neptuno   
Sailor Pluto:Mi planeta protector y guia esPluton el planeta del tiempo soy la sailor encargada de cuidar la puerta del tiempo Sailor Pluto   
Sailor Saturn:Mi planeta protector y guia es Saturno el planeta del silecio soy la sailor de la muerte y resurreccion sailor Saturn   
Artemis:Ellas son las sailor guerreras que protegen el sistema solar extrerior de cualquier enemigo y han venido aqui para luchar   
Sailor Jupiter:Mi planeta protector y guia es Jupiter el planeta del trueno soy Sailor Jupiter   
Sailor Mars:Mi planeta protector y guia es Marte el planeta del fuego soy Sailor Mars   
Sailor Mercury:Mi planeta protector y guia es mercurio el planeta de la sabiduria soy sailor mercury   
Sailor Venus:Mi planeta protector y guia es Venus el planeta del amor soy Sailor Venus   
Luna:Las sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia han venido a derrotar al nuevo enemigo   
Goten:Quienes son ellas?   
Bra :Un gato que habla   
Milk:Se ven muy lindos   
Serenity:(emocionada)Chicas (corre hacia a ellas pero urano la detiene)   
Sailor Urano:Principe princesa(todas los reverencian)disculpenos por la tardanza   
Endymion:Que bueno que llegaron   
Serenity:Chicas las extrañe tanto(abraza a todas)   
Sailor Mars:Sabiamos que no podias hacer nada sin nosostras   
Sailor Mercury:Estabamos preocupadas por ti   
Supremos kaiosama:Las sailor scauts   
Vegeta:Estas personas se ven fuertes   
Artemis:Y quienes son ustedes?????   
-Despues de las presentaciones-   
Trunks:Un momento Serena tu tambien eres una sailor verdad?   
Serenity:Si saca su broche Eternal Sailor Moon transformacion(se tranforma en sailor moon)y aun no han visto nada   
Endymion:Poder del cristal dorado(se tranforma en tuxedo mask)   
Goten:Entoces ustedes eran los que nos ayudaban   
Eternal:Si pero nos les podiamos decir ya que como les dijimos no queriamos causar molestias   
Bulma:Pero en fin se esta haciendo noche y ya quiero descansar fue un duro dia y ustedes chicas pueden quedarse aqui(todas se destransforman)   
Amy:Gracias   
Lita:Bulma yo te ayudo a hacer la comida   
Serena:Lita sabe hacer ricos platillos   
Luna:Serena todavia no se te quita lo glotona?   
Serena:Disculpame luna lo que pasa es que extraño la comida que hace lita   
Bra: No puedo creer que haruka sea mujer   
Haruka: -giñandole un ojo-Aun tines oportunidad   
-Todos se quedan sorprendidos-   
Michiru: Tu siempre le dices eso a als chicas lindas   
Haruka: EStas celosa?   
Michiru : No ....eso creo   
Goku:Que esperamos entremos quiero comer   
Picolo:Nunca entendere a los saiyayin   
Mina:Saiya que?   
Goten:es un larga historia   
Michiru:Despues nos las cuentan   
Setuna:Creo que tendremos que descansar   
Hotaru:Si yo tengo sueño   
Bra:Que es eso?   
Vegeta:que es que?   
Bra:No nada pense haber visto algo vamonos   
-Entran y en la copa de un arbol se ve una silueta de una chica con unas alas de angel-   
Chica:Uff al fin llegue esta muy lejos espero no haber venido en vano y no recuerdo haber visto a tantas personas en fin (alza su mano y de su anillo sale una luz que refleja a otra mujer igual con alas)   
Mujer:Ya llegaste?   
Chica:Si ya llegue y tengo hambre quiero un sueño o un deseo   
Mujer:No es momento para eso tu tienes una mision y deves acatarla   
Chica:Si si lo se mañana me presentare   
Mujer:espero que todo salga conforme al plan   
Chica yo tambien.....   
-En otro lugar-   
Voz hombre:No me imprta que hayan llegado mas yo los destruire y me apoderare de la galaxia de ambos universos jajajaja-....................   
CONTINUARA................   



	12. Una lluvia de petalos de cerezo, una ex...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 12:UNA LLUVIA DE PETALOS DE CEREZO,UNA EXTRAÑA CHICA

-Despues de la llegada de las sailors al dia siguiente se encontraban todos en la mañana conversando-   
Rei:No puedo creer que la tonta de serena haya sido una sage   
Milk:Y de gran poder   
Goten:Y ustedes como vinieron desde su dimension?   
Luna:Gracias a la teletransportacion de las sailors   
Artemis:Deve ser hecha en luna llena   
Gohan:Teletransportacion?????   
Trunks:Es como la teletrasportacion que usa mi tio Goku   
Goku:Si creo que podria ser parecida   
Serena:Me alegra mucho que hayan regresado   
Mina:Aunque te noto un poco cambiada   
Darien:Deve ser porque nosotros ya tenemos poco mas de un año aqui   
Amy:Un año?????   
Serena:Entrenamos para poder luchar contra Demon en una exttraña habitacion y ahi un dia es un año   
Lita:Muy interesante   
Bulma:Y que hacen sus amigas???   
Haruka:Antes que nada les agradecemos por cuidar a los principes son muy importantes para nosotros   
Michiru:Aun no se porque mi espejo no me dice nada acerca del nuevo enemigo   
Setsuna:Y la puerta del tiempo se quedo sin vigilancia   
Hotaru:Se que va a hacer una fuerte pelea   
vegeta:No importa nosotros ganaremos porque somos mas fuertes   
Bra:PAPA,MAMA vengan miren   
-Todos salen al jardin de capsule corp-   
Serena:Una lluvia de petalos de cerezo????   
Darien:Me da algo de nostalgia esto   
Mina:Pero que romantico   
Lita:Es como una pelicula de amor   
Amy:Aunque esto es cientificamente imposible ya que por aqui no hay arboles de cerezo cerca   
Haruka:El viento sopla muy fuerte   
Michiru:El mar se encuentra agitado   
Setsuna:El tiempo se ha detenido   
Hotaru:El silencion se acerca   
Goten:Trunks?   
Trunks:Si?   
Goten:podrias traducirme lo que dijeron en español ???   
Trunks:No tengo ni idea mhhh Serena?   
Serena:Si?   
Trunks:podrias decirme lo que dijeron en español?   
Serena:Que algo sorprendente se avecina   
Goten y trunks:Ahhhhhh   
Bra:miren por aqui hay algo   
Goku:Vamos a ver   
-Al llegar ven que una joven de pelo muy largo hasta los talones de color castaño claro,ojos cafes,piel clara, y traia unas ropas como una toga blanca amarrada un poco ragada,ademas de un anillo de cristal enforma de flor, estaba encima de una cama de petalos-   
Bulma:Una chica   
Milk:Esta inconciente   
Goten:Quien sera?   
Vegeta:Pienso que hay algo muy extraño aqui   
Gohan:hay que llevarla adentro para revisarla   
Serena:(pensando)Siento algo muy calido   
Darien:(pensando)quien sera?????   
Haruka:Esta bien(la carga)   
Bra:Que largo cabello tiene   
-Dentro de la casa la revisan y la dejan en un cuarto-   
Michiru:Me preocupa esa chica   
Gohan:Solo esta desmayada esperaremos a que se levante para preguntarle   
Goten:Esta muy descuidada   
Trunks:Pues a mi no se me hace cosa del otro mundo   
Vegeta:estoy deacuerdo con el   
Serena:Sin embargo.....   
Darien :Que?   
Serena :no nada   
Amy:Estoy asombrada con la tecnologia de aqui   
Bra:Ya desperto   
-Ven a la chica que llega donde estan todos envuelta con la sabana-   
Chica:En donde estoy???? quienes son ustedes????   
Bulma:En mi casa dime quien eres?   
Chica:Quien soy???''   
Vegeta:Si dinos quien diablos eres?   
Goku:No seas tan rudo Vegeta   
Chica:(agarrandose la cabeza)No no recuerdo quien soy.........no puedo........   
Lita:Deve ser amnesia   
Hotaru:Cuando pierdes la memoria?   
Mina:Exactamente   
Milk:Y no sabes como llegaste hasta aqui?   
Chica:No no se (se le cae una especie de dije)   
Bra:Se te callo esto   
Michiru:Dice "Cherry" sera ese tu nombre   
Cherry:Creo que si   
Bueno:Porque no descansas un poco Cherry cuando despiertes hablaremos mas creo que ya te atosigamos con nuestras preguntas   
Cherry:Gracias señora.....   
Bulma:Bulma dime asi y ellos son:Vegeta,Trunks,Bra,Goku,Gohan,Goten,Milk,Serena, Darien,Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna,Hotaru,Rei,Amy.Lita y mina   
Cherry:Mucho gusto ire a descansar gracias por todo(se va)   
Rei:No puedo sentir algo negativo en ella   
Goku:Yo tampoco   
Bulma:Creo que no habra problema si se queda aqui hasta que recupere la memoria   
Bra:Si que se quede   
-En eso oyen una explosion-   
Hotaru:es el enemigo   
Goten:Que esperamos vamos   
Haruka:Un momento   
trunks:Que pasa?   
Rei:permitanos demostrarles   
Setsuna:Lo que podemos hacer   
Goku:Suena interesante   
Vegeta:Esta bien pero si no lo hacen rapido les ayudaremos y lo destruiremos nosotros   
Milk:Y que haremos con Cherry?   
Bulma:No creo que despierte pero por si acasa Bra podrias quedarte con ella?   
Bra:Yo queria ver la pelea   
Vegeta:No te preocupes tendras tiempo de ver muchas   
Goten:Que optimista   
-Todas se transforman tambien tuxedo mask y van donde esta el monstruo-   
Monstruo:Jeje me gusta ver correr a la gente por sus vidas   
eternal Sailor Moon:No permitiremos que arruines un hermoso dia ahora que el aquipo de las sailors esta completo te venceremos   
Mounstruo:Me dan risa ataquen   
Sailor Uranus:esta bien Tierra Tiembla   
Sailor Mercury:Deve de tener un punto devil   
Sailor Nepune:Ahora lo veremos Reflejo Submarino (se ilimina un punto en la base de la cola del montruo)   
Goku:No lo hacen tan mal   
Vegeta:Pero aun les falta mucho   
Sailor Venus:Lo agarrare y lo haces tu Sailor Moon   
Tuxedo Mask:Yo te ayudare Ataque Dorado   
Sailor Pluto:ese es un nuevo poder   
Eternal Sailor Moon:No es tiempo para eso Poder del cristal Lunar accion (el monstruo desaparece)   
Goten:No lo hacen nada mal   
Sailor Jupiter:Es practica   
-De repente ven que llega una chica que esta vestida con un vestido largo de vuelo un corsete (creo que asi se escribe)una diadema el pelo largo entre rubio y castaño ojos azules,lleva zapatillas blancas-   
Chica:Llegue tarde   
Milk:Tu quien eres?   
Chica:Yo?? si yo soy una Guardiana del cosmos   
Eternal:Una guardiana del cosmos?   
Guardiana del cosmos:Si y por lo viso llegue tarde asi que me voy nos vemos(desaparece)   
Goten:No entiendo   
trunks:Yo tempoco pero es hermosa   
Bulma:Regresemos a casa   
-Llegan a capsule corp-   
Bra:Que paso???   
Gohan:ellas pelean muy bien   
Darien:Y que paso con Cherry?   
Bra:Ella esta en la sala viendo la tv   
Bulma:Yo voy a preparar algo para comer   
Milk:te ayudo   
-llegan ala sala-   
Cherry:Y bien que paso?   
Serena:Que???   
Cherry:Bra me dijo que fueron a comprar quiero saber como les fue   
Mina:Ahh muy bien ya estan haciendo la comida   
Cherry:La que???   
Lita:Comida que acaso no comes ?   
Cherry:Claro me alimento de deseos....quiero decir claro que si como   
Vegeta:Por lo que veo te sientes mejor no?   
Cherry:Claro   
Milk:Vengan la comida esta lista   
-Se sientan todos a comer y todo pasa normal las chicas se habian acostumbrado aver a los saiyayin comer pero Cherry no toca su plato-   
Amy:Que susede Cherry?   
Cherry:Que hago con esto   
Setsuna:Te lo comes   
Cherry:Ahhhhh claro (lo prueba)esta riquisimo delisioso nunca lo habia probado   
Haruka:eres muy extraña   
Cherry:JEJEJE sigamos comiendo   
-Al anocheser en el cuerto de Cherry-   
Cherry:Madre quiero decir reina Luz todo salio bien se lo creyeron todo ahora a encontrar al elegido   
Luz:Deves darte prisa   
Cherry:Lo hare espero que no me descubran   
CONTINUARA........................   
Notas de la autora:   
Hola como estan hace mucho que no habalba con ustdes ,quiero agradecer a todos los que han posible mi fic como a mi amiga Lucy quien es mi amiga y me apoya en mis locuras cuando alucinasmos este fic ademas elle es madre ya veran mas adelante porque es una sorpresaa Setsuna,Sakura,Jovita,Erick,Gnomo,Kamec,Josue,mmmmh creo que son todos bueno si no los nombre lo siento ^_^ espero que les este gustando esto ya que ami me fasina por cierto no dejen de leer los fanfics de mis amigas Sakura y Setsuna estan geniales en el de sakura aparesco yo jejejeje (oigan devo hacerme promocion) Bueno los dejo   
mi icq: 58418324   
generalmente estoy los fines de semana como a las 8 en adelante   
atte:   
Serenity   
p.d:Que el cristal de plata los cuide y proteja   



	13. Una confucion aparece una misteriosa gue...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 13:UNA CONFUSION;APARECE UNA MISTERIOSA GUERRERA

-Se encontraban todos desayunando en capsule corp.-   
Cherry:que comida tan deliciosa   
Serena:Tienes razón Cherry   
Darien:Pero tu ya lo habias probado Serena   
Serena:Tienes razón pero es que esta delicioso   
Rei:Ademas tu eres muy tragona   
Serena:Rei no empieces   
Lita:Todo por aqui parece muy futurista   
Amy:Sus avances son impresionantes   
Bulma:Si quieres despues puedo mostrarte todo   
Setsuna:Seria interesante   
Michiru:pero primero iremos al centro comercial   
Bra:se van de compras?   
Haruka:Si nesesitamos ropa para nuestra estadía aqui   
Hotaru:Tienes razón papa-haruka   
Cherry:Supongo que asi le dice de cariño Hotaru cierto?   
Hotaru:Si asi le digo   
Cherry:Entonces yo me retiro voy a cambiarme para ir al centro comercial (se va)   
Haruka:Recuerden que ustedes se tienen que disfrazar si llega algun enemigo   
Vegeta:Y para que?   
Michuru:es probable que ataquen muchas veces y las personas los pueden identificar facilmente y nos los dejaran en paz   
Vegeta:esta bien solo porque no me molesten mas humanos pero como lo haremos?   
Bra:Y porque no se transforman en saiyayin cuando cambian de pelo se van distintos   
Mina:Tiene razón   
Bulma y nosotras nos transformaremos en las Sages le hablare a Goku para decirle   
Trunks:Yo tambien le voy a hablar a goten para que me acompañe)pensando)esa Cherry se me hace muy sospechosa ire a vigilarla   
Vegeta:Por lo visto todos van a ir   
Serena:Señor Vegeta usted tambien puede ir   
Vegeta:Yo no tengo tiempo es mas yo voy a entrenar   
-Mientras tanto Cherry se encontraba dándose un baño en la tina habia puesto su anillo a un lado y estaba hablando con Luz-   
Cherry:Madre todos aqui son muy amables segura que no puedo decirles la verdad?   
Luz:Tu tienes una mision muy importante,no se como te mande?   
Cherry:Porque soy la mas poderosa   
Luz:En unos dias te visitaran 2 guardianes Golden y Sakura a partir de ese momento no podras hablar mas conmigo   
Cherry:Porque?   
Luz:Porque el enemigo podria rastrearte rapido y ya me tengo que ir adios   
Cherry:Adios   
-En eso llega Trunks al cuarto de Cherry y se asoma en el baño aunque no la ve por la cortina-   
Cherry:Me siento extraña aqui (atravez de un espejo en el baño puede ver la silueta de Trunks)AHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
-Todos suben corriendo por el grito de Cherry y ven a Trunks salir-   
Trunks:Quitense(tras de el una lluvia de productos para el baño como champús,lociones,jabones venian tras de el)   
Cherry:Pervertido,malvado,cochino,morboso,hentai,porque me estabas viendo(sale con una tolla envuelta)   
Trunks:Yo no te estaba viendo a ti   
Cherry:Asi? entonces que hacias en el baño   
Trunks:Nada solo pase por ahi   
Serena:Chicos no pelen   
Bulma:Tienen razon Cherry terminate de bañar y tu trunks hablale a goten   
Cherry:Me niego a salir con un pervertido como el   
Trunks:Yo tampoco quiero salir con una persona tan extraña   
Darien:todos vamos a ir asi que apurense   
Cherry:Esta bien (se va de vuelta al baño)y no quiero verte mas por aqui esta bien?   
-Despues todos se encontraban en el centro comercial y trunks estaba con Goten-   
Goten:Trunks pero porque entraste a su baño?   
Trunks:Sospecho de ella tendre que investigarla   
Goten:Buena suerte amigo   
Trunks:Tu me acompañaras   
Goten:Siempre yo salgo regañado por las cosas que tu inventas   
-Mientras tanto las chicas-   
Lita:Haruka a michiru le gusta mucho el maquillaje verdad?   
Haruka:es su debilidad   
Serena:Setsuna esta comprando tela   
Darien:Una vez ella me dijo que ella misma se hace su ropa   
Mina:es cierto ella hace sus trajes   
Hotaru:Tambien los mios   
Setsuna:Ya termine   
Michuru:Yo tambien   
Rei:Nosotras ya regresamos fuimos a ver esos amuletos   
Amy:Mira esas computadoras tan pequeñas   
Cherry:Que bonito vestido ahora vengo (se va)   
-En eso oyen una explosion dentro del centro comercial-   
Mina:El enemigo   
Serena:Transformemonos ustedes tambien Goten y Trunks:   
Todos:SI   
Hotaru:Y que haremos con Cherry   
Darien:Confiemos en que se esconda   
-Mientras tanto el mounstruo-   
Mounstruo:Siento su energia muy cerca de aqui pero no puedo verla   
Eternal Sailor Moon: Alto ahi los centros comerciales son para que la gente compre lo que nesesita el equipo de las sailors te castigaran en el nombre de la luna   
Trunks:Tambien los guerreros dorados-con muchas poses-   
Sailor Neptune: Donde asprendieron eso?   
Goten: Venus y Jupiter nos enseñaron   
Sailor Venus:Guerreros dorados?   
Goten:en un epoca asi el decian a gohan   
Mounstruo:Diganme donde la esconden?   
Tuxedo Mask:A quien?   
Mounstruo:Ala guardiana del cosmos diaganme o los destruire   
Sailor Uranos:eso queremos verlo TIERRA TIEMBLA   
Mounstruo ese ataque es bueno pero no tanto dagas infernales (las dagas les dan a todos)   
Voz:Espera mounstruo   
Trunks:Quien es?   
-Sale una chica de cabello largo hasta los talones de color castaño con rubio,ojos azules,ue esta vestida con un vestido largo de vuelo un corsete una diadema el pelo largo entre rubio y castaño ,lleva zapatillas blancas en medio de una lluvia de petalos de cereso -   
Chica:Atravez de la obsuridad vine,naci del deseo a las estrellas fugazes yo derrotare con mi poder a los sere malignos que amenecen al cosmo infinito pues yo soy la Guardiana del Cosmos   
Mounstruo:Asi que eres tu he venido por ti   
Guardiana del Cosmo:Entonces atrapame(voltea hacia donde estan todos)dejenmelo a mi ayer no pelee pero ahora si   
Trunks:Claro lo que quieras   
Monstruo:Dagas infernales   
Guardiana del cosmos:Eso es un ataque que debil mira esto es un verdadero ataque DESEO FUGAZ (un rayo rale de su palma y le da al mountruo dejandolo casi enconciente)Serenity hagalo ahora   
Eternal Sailor MOON:Como? esta bien Dulce luz de estrella de las sailors scouts (elimina el mounstruo   
Guardiana del Cosmos:Estan todos bien creo que ahora si llegue a tiempo   
Tuxedo Mask:Como sabias lo de Serenity?   
Guardiana del cosmos:Yo se mucho Endymion pero por el momento no puedo decirles nada solo que esta es la batalla mas difil de lo que se esperaba se enfrentaran a Likon el destructor de dimenciones asi que cudense nos veremos luego (le cierra un ojo a Trunks y se va)   
Trunks:Es tan bella   
Goten:trunks amigo creo que te has enamorado   
Trunks:Lo cres??? jajajaja   
Sailor Saturn:Busquemos a Cherry   
-Todos la empiezan a buscar-   
Cherry:Chicos donde estaban me tenian preocupada   
Serena:Fuimos a ver que causaba alboroto y tu?   
Cherry:Miren(saca un vestido)verdad que esta bonito?   
Mina:Si que lindo   
Darien:es hora de regresar   
-En un lugar obscuro-   
Likon:Asi que has aparecido pequeña,tu tienes la llave de mi destruccion por eso devo destruirte y no permitir que te unas a nadie pobre asi yo gobernare el cosmos de los dos universos   
CONTINUARA..................   



	14. Un enigma por descubrir yo no puedo amar

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 14:UN ENIGMA POR DESCUBRIR,YO NO PUEDO AMAR

-Habia pasado una semana desde que los nuevos enemigos habian aparecido y aun no sabian quien era el nuevo enemigo era de noche en capsule corp   
Cherry:Porque el señor Vegeta entrena todo el dia?   
Bulma:Le gusta entrenar para hacerse fuerte   
Serena:Pero el ya es muy fuerte   
Lita:Recuerda que la practica hace al maestro   
Amy :Es cierto eso por eso lo hace   
Darien:Y como vas con esas galletas   
Rei:Lo sabia al estar mucho tiempo con Serena se le iba a pegar lo glotón   
Mina:Es cierto jajaja   
Trunks:Y las demas   
Serena:Dijeron que iban a dar una vuelta   
Goten:No han de tardar en venir por mi   
-Aparece,Goku,Milk,Gohan y Videl demas de la pequeña pan-   
Trunks:Tenias razon   
Goku:Donde esta Vegeta   
Bulma:En la capsula ve a ver si ya va a salir por favor   
Goku:Claro   
Milk:Es nuestro sufrimiento tener unos esposos que solo piensan en luchar   
Videl:Ahora las comprendo   
Gohan:porque lo dices???   
-Todos rien-   
Cherry:Hay muchas estrellas hoy que les parece si salimos un rato?   
Serena:Buena idea   
Trunks:Y porque quiere salir?   
Cherry:Ya te dije que es porque hay una noche hermosa pero si no quieres venir no hay problema pervertido   
Trunks:Ya te dije que no me llames asi extraña   
Cherry:A quien le dices extraña?   
Bulma:Chicos ya no peleen-   
-Llegan Haruka y las demas-   
Haruka:Esta ciudad es muy activa   
Michiru.mas en las noches   
Setsuna:Es verdad   
Hotaru:Que iban a hacer?   
Mina:Ibamos a ver las estrellas   
-Sales todos y se recustan en el pasto de casule corp-   
Goku:Que hacen alli?   
Milk:Viendo estrellas   
Vegeta:Que tonteria es esa?   
Cherry:(viendo a Vegeta) Tonteria???????'   
Vegeta:(evitando su mirada)Si claro quien las veria?   
Cherry:Recuéstense les contare algo   
-Se recuestan-   
Bra:Que nos vas a decir?   
Cherry:Les han platicado hacerca de las estrellas fugazes?   
Gohan:Estellas fugazes?   
Cherry:Si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz un guardian te lo consedera solo si viene del corazon   
Mina:Habia oido eso pero no sabia que un guardian te lo consedia   
Lita:Que es un guardian?   
Cherry:Viven en lo mas profundo del universo (aparece un estrella fugaz)Pidan un deseo   
Serena:Deseo estar siempre con Darien ,vivir en paz y que nadie este solo   
Darien:Deseo protejer a Serena e igualmente la paz   
Mina:Deseo ser una gran artista   
Lita:Deseo tener una pasteleria y una floreria   
Rei:Deseo ser una gran sacerdotisa para ayudar a mi abuelito   
Amy:Y yo quiero ser una gran doctora   
Haruka:Yo quisiera ser una corredora de autos   
Michiru:Yo quisiera ser la mejor violinista   
Setsuna:Yo quisiera ser una diseñadora de modas   
Hotaru:Yo quiero ser una doctora   
Goten:Deseo ser mas fuerte que trunks   
Trunks:Yo deseo ser igual de fuerte que mi papa   
Bulma:Y o deseo se la mujer mas bella del universo   
Videl:Deseo ser muy fuerte   
Mik:Deseo que Goten termine su carrera y se ponga a estudiar mas   
Gohan:Deseo ser un mejor medico   
Bra:Deseo una mujer adulta   
Goku:Deseo ser el hombre mas fuerte del universo   
Vegeta:Deseo superar a Goku   
Serena:Y tu Cherry que deseas??   
Cherry:Yo no deseo nada   
Mina:Vamos Cherry acaso no quieres a un chico guapo?que te quiera?   
Cherry:(triste)No   
Serena:Y porque?   
Cherry:Porque yo no puedo amar a nadie(una lagrima sale de sus ojos nadie lo ve solo Trunks)   
Trunks:(pensando)Pero porque?   
Cherry:Cambiando de tema si ustedes desearon de corazon eso se les cumplira y ahora yo me voy tengo mucho sueño adios(se levanta y se va)   
Bra:Que triste   
Lita:porque no podra amar a nadie?   
Amy:A lo mejor porque como perdio su memoria no sabe si alguna vez lo hizo   
Serena:No se pero a mi me da la impresion que es por otra cosa   
Darien:No creen que es hora de dormirnos   
Haruka:Tienes razon es muy tarde   
Michiru:Presiento que mañana sera un agran dia   
Vegeta:(pensando)Esto devo de averiguarlo   
-Arriba en la habitacion de Cherry-   
Cherry:(sollozando)No ..no ...puedo..amar a nadie pero porque??(en su mente empiezan a pasar recuerdos en donde esta en el balcon de una palacio Cherry tiene como 5 años y esta junto una mujer de cabello corto de hermosa figura,es Luz su madre-   
Luz:Entonces es cuando nosotras aparecemos para protejer los deseos   
Cherry:Nosotras fuimos elegidas   
Luz:pero solo hay una condicion?   
Cherry:Cual es madre?   
Luz:No puedes amar a ningun ser vivo si desobedecieras tu alma se perderia y nunca seria recuperada   
Cherry:(llorando)Pero porque no puedo amar a nadie?   
Luz:porque nosotras no podemos hacer sufrir a nadie -pensando-aunque tu... eres... especial   
-Terminan sus recuerdos-   
Cherry:No amar a nadie (en eso de su anillo sale la imagen de Luz)   
Luz:Que pasa Cherry porque lloras?   
Cherry:No no es nada que pasa madre?   
Luz:Solo te informo que ya no nos podremos comunicar porque el enemigo esta rastreando tu luz y te puede descubrir muy pronto   
Cherry:Entonces que haremos?   
Luz:La batalla se encuentra muy cerca ,mañana dos guardianes iran a la tierra y se encontraran contigo ellos te daran un informe de lo que hemos encontrado acerca del enemigo y las proximas instrucciones   
Cherry:esta bien pero como los reconosere si ellos vienen aqui podrian sospechar   
Luz:te veras con ellos en un karaoke alli elllos te pediran una prueba entonces se reconoseran por "cuando eramos angeles"   
Cherry:La cancion? entonces asi los reconosere?   
Luz:Asi es ten suerte hija mia y que la luz de las estrellas fugazes ilumine tu camino(desaparece)   
Cherry:Devo pensar esto caminare un poco creo que todos estan dormidos ahora(sale al jardin)que hare estoy muy preocupada   
Voz:Y porque?   
Cherry:Que???? quien esta ahi?   
Vegeta:porque te asustas pequeña? dime que escondes?   
Cherry:esconder ? yo????? nada porque lo dice   
Vegeta:A mi no me engañas como a ellos no soy tan ingenuo tu no tienes amnesia   
Cherry:Me descubrio le dire la verdad pero prometame que esto queda entre nosotros   
Vegeta:Te doy mi palabra de guerrero   
Cherry:esta bien sientese primero escuche esto,(se concentra e imitando la voz de vegeta)"Estrellas fugazes bah yo no creo en esas tonterias,si en verdad es cierto esto porque tengo estos sentimientos yo no quiero tenerlos ,porque siento esto por esa humana?y ahora ella va a tener un hijo mioun hijo de mi sangre no no puedo permitir que esto me haga debil si en verdad es cierto eso deseo no tener esos sentimientos"Recuerda eso señor Vegeta?   
Vegeta:Pero que??? como sabes eso?   
Cherry:Porque yo escuche su deseo yo soy una guardiana del cosmos   
Vegeta:Tu pero.....   
Cherry:Vine aqui porque nesesito encontrar al elegido para darle mi poder y asi destruir a Likon   
Vegeta:Pero porque te escondes?   
Cherry:es por su bien ami asi me lo ordenaron y debo obedecer por eso le ruego que no me pregunte mas si?   
Vegeta:esta bien pero tengo solo dos preguntas   
Cherry:cuales son?   
Vegeta:Me gustaria tener una pelea contigo estas deacuerdo?   
Cherry:Si pero sera otro dia hablando de eso me gustaria que me entrenara para ser mas fuerte   
Vegeta:esta bien asi sera mas entretenida la pelea pero quiero recomendarte algo   
Cherry:que es?   
vegeta:Te recomendaria cambiar de atuendo para pelear   
Cherry:tiene razon me estorba mucho a pelear lo hare Y cual es su otra pregunta?   
Vegeta.porque no se me cumplio mi deseo?   
Cherry:Porque no venia del corazon o osea-lo mira- no era lo que usted queria(se va)   
Vegeta:que?..creo que esto se pone interesante   
-Al dia siguiente-   
Rei:Un karaoke?   
Cherry:Si vamos me gustaria ir a conoserlo   
Mina:Seria buena idea la gran Mina Aino cantar para ustedes   
Serena:Si vamos todos   
Vegeta:esta bien iremos todos   
Bulma:Que extraña que quieras ir   
Darien:Entonces vamos todos   
Trunks:Le hablare a Goten para que vaya su familia   
Cherry:(pensando)exelente   
-En la noche todos habian ido al karaoke y se habian sentado en una gran mesa-   
Goku:oohhh que rica comida   
Milk:Siempre pensando en comer   
Bulma:Hacia mucho que no venia a uno   
Videl:Siento que dejemos a papa con Pan   
Bra:Mr. Satan cuidara bien a Pan   
Vegeta:Esto es muy escandaloso   
Gohan:Que bonito ambiente   
Trunks:Y no hay tanta gente   
-En la mesa adelante de los chicos esta una mujer de pelo negro de estilizada figura y ojos azules y un chico muy atractivo de ojos verdes -   
Lita:Miren hay dos chicos sentados alli adelante   
Michiru:pero son un hombre y una mujer tal vez vengan juntos que lastima el chico es muy guapo   
rei:Tienen razon   
Haruka:Esos sujetos tienen una extraña energia   
Setsuna:Siento que ya la he sentido antes   
Cherry:(pensando)Seran ellos?   
Hotaru:Miren el chico viene hacia aca   
Mina:Hagan como que no lo ven   
-El muchacho se hacerca a la mesa-   
Chico:(a Cherry) Ven (le tiende la mano a Cherry)   
Cherry:esta bien(toma su mano,se levanta de la mesa y se sienta en la mesa del chico y la chica)   
Goten:Que paso aqui?   
Mina:No puedo creerlo   
Lita:Ella fue mas rapida que nosotras   
Amy:Que pasara?   
Darien:No se pero vieron como se porto ella con el como si lo conosiera?   
Serena:Tal vez ya esta recordando   
-Mientras en la otra mesa-   
Cherry:Asi que ustedes son los guardianes enviados por mi madre?   
Chico:Asi es pero como sabremos que tu eres la otra guardiana   
Chica:Danos una prueba   
Cherry:esta bien   
Vegeta:Que va a hacer esa chiquilla??   
-Cherry se levanta de la mesa sube al esenario del karaoke el cual en el centro hay un circulo que es el vestuario del lugar(para las coreografias y eso) al pisarlo Cherry se encuantra vestida con una largo vestido blanco y atras le aparecen unas alas despues introduce una cancion-   
Cherry:Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya   
angeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor   
la tristeza de este mundo se borro   
y desde el cielo azul   
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy tambien lo haran 

Mis alas no tengo   
desaparecieron ya   
pero commigo tengo aun el poder   
en tu pupila   
el arcoiris se reflejo   
el amor florece en tu corazon   
sigue teniendo fe y esperanza   
en que el mañana va a cambiar   
este desierto se transformara   
paraiso es lo que pronto sera   
abre tu corazon la magia y el amor son verdad   
-Al terminar la cancion todos se encontraban sorprendidos no es asi de los misteriosos chicos Cherry al salir del circulo vuelve a tener sus ropas normales y se les acerca a los chicos-   
Cherry:vamos(sale del lugar)   
Chico:esta bien princesa(hace un pequeña reverencia y la sigue)   
Chica:Como usted lo mande   
-Mientras tanto en la otra mesa-   
Goku:Sientieron eso?   
Goten:Asi es papa   
Gohan:Salio un ki   
Vegeta:Muy extraño   
Bulma:Que podra Ser?   
Haruka:Y porque no la seguimos?   
Serena:eso dejenselo a Serena yo averiguare que esta pasando aqui   
Mina:Yo voy   
Goten:Yo tambien esa otra chica estaba muy guapa   
Trunks:Te acompaña quiero ver hasta donde llega esto   
Michiru:La noche se acabo asi que nosotros iremos a casa   
Bulma:Tienez razon vamos Vegeta.... donde esta ? ese hombre en verdad me desespera   
Darien:Confio en ti Serena y no te metas en problemas   
-Mientras tanto en un parque-   
Cherry:que bueno que ya saben quien son pero como se llaman ustedes?   
Chico:Yo soy Kyle el guardian estelar mas fuerte despues de ti   
Chica:Yo soy Saky una gran maga al igual que guardiana   
Cherry:Me algra que esten bien chicos y que me traen?   
Saky:Mira (le da un disket) aqui viene toda la informacion hacerca de Likon que nos dio la reina Luz tomala y revisala nos dijo la reina que deves decirle a las personas lo que buscas dentro de 6 dias que es cuando va a venir Likon en su forma normal   
Kyle:Tambien nos dieron mas poder para agregarlo al que ya tienes porque asi no podras triunfar ahora que Likon ha destruido muchas dimensiones esta mas fuerte que nunca   
Cherry:ya entiendo entonces denme el poder(le extiende la mano donde esta el anillo)   
Kyle:Esta bien Saky Puedes vigilar?   
Saky:esta bien   
-Para pasarle el nuevo poder Kyle debian poner sus manos sobre las de Cherry para darselas directo al anillo pero no contaban que justo cuando estban tomados de las manos 4 pares de ojos los observaban-   
Mina:Mira parece que....   
Serena:La fuera a besar   
Trunks:No digan tonterias   
Goten:No esta la otra chica pero Trunks porque estas tu aqui?   
Trunks:Ya te dije que es para ver que traman   
Mina:Yo creo que estas celoso   
Trunks:Celoso yo???? jajajaja y porque si ami la que me gusta es la guardiana del cosmos   
Goten:Estas celoso trunks no digas que no   
Trunks:Callate   
Serena:MIREN   
Todos :que???   
Serena:Desaparecieron   
Trunks:Rapido busquemoslos   
Serena:(pensando)Trunks porque tratas de negarlo????   
-Mientras tanto en el lago del parque-   
Kyle:Ya hemos acabado   
Saky:Devemos irnos   
Cherry:Saludenme a mama y a todos   
Golden:Seguro que te sientes bien? fue mucha energia   
Sakura:te siento palida   
Cherry:No se preocupen(sonriendo)adios(se van Saky y Kyle)Augh me siento mal(se cae de rodillas al suelo en eso la encuentra Trunks)   
Trunks:Cherry que tienes   
Cherry:Nada vete de aqui(se trata de levantar pero no lo consigue y cae en los brazos de trunks)Lo siento disculpame esque recorde algo y me duele la cabeza me podrias traer un vaso con agua?   
Trunks:Si dejame ver si hay alguna tienda por aqui cerca no tardo   
Cherry:Gracias Trunks   
-Se va Trunks pero en eso llega un mounstruo-   
Mounstruo:Me dijo mi amo que hay un gran energia por aqui devere buscarla a destruir   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Alto ahi los parques son para las parejas que estan enamoradas y buscan un rato para estar juntos no permitire que hagas tus fechorias soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna   
Sailor Venus:Yo tambien en el nombre del amor te castigare   
Goten:Y tambien los dos guerreros dorados   
Trunks:(pensando)espero que cherry se cuide(en voz alta)si asi es   
Mounstruo:Largo seres inferiores   
-Empieza un lucha entre el ounstrou que lanzaba ataques electricos uno estba a punto de caer a Serena pero-   
Vegeta:Deben de tener mas cuidado   
Trunks:Papa   
Vegeta:Destruyan a esa cosa rapido   
Voz:El tiene razon   
Mountruo:Que dia....   
Voz:Atravez de la obsuridad vine,naci del deseo a las estrellas fugazes yo derrotare con mi poder a los sere malignos que amenacen al cosmo infinito pues yo soy la Guardiana del Cosmos(ahora la guardiana del cosmos viste un dogi blanco y con una camiseta de licra ajustada azul)Que tal ahora como me veo?   
Vegeta:no me referia a eso   
Trunks:Siempre te ves muy bien guardiana (se sonroja al igual que la guardiana)   
Mounstruo:Dejen de parlotear   
Guardiana del cosmos:esta bien Supremos deseo intergalactico (le da de lleno al mountruo dejandolo moribundo)haslo ahora Serenity   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Esta bien Dulce Luz de estrellas de las sailors scouts (desintegra al mounstruo)   
Guardiana del cosmo:Muy pronto les revelare el secreto nos vemos(se va)   
Serena:Muy bien sigamos buscando a Cherry   
Trunks:Ya la encontre yo si quieren vayan a casa y los alcanzamos alla   
Goten:esta bien   
Mina:Los veremos en capsule corp.   
Vegeta:(pensando)esa chiquilla esta mas fuerte devere entrenarla rigurosamente (se va)   
-Despues Trunks va de camino a casa junto con Cherry-   
Cherry:Gracias por todo trunks   
Trunks:de nada   
Cherry:Sabes no nos hemos peleado en 5 horas   
Trunks:Si tienez razontal vez este enfermo   
Cherry:Tal vez jajajaja   
-Al dia siguiente-   
Cherry:pervertido alejate de aqui   
Trunks:Yo no estaba haciendo nada extraña   
Cherry:Ah no? y que hacias espiandome   
Trunks:Yo no lo hacia   
Serena:Y aqui vamos de nuevo   
CONTINUARA.................   
Notas de la autora:Como estan ^^ ahora si estuvo largo el capitulo lo siento si los aburri espero les este gustando el fic jejeje ya tengo nuevos amigos como Hotaru y Luz me alegra que me escriban ahhh no la otra vez se me olvido recomendarles el fic de supreme sailo moon esta muy bien lo hico mi amiga Setsuna es un lindo crosover si eres fan de sailor moon y las guerreras magicas no te lo puedes perder y mil gracias tambien a ti que te pones a leer esto jejeje   
mi icq   
58418324   
mi amiga Lucy me hizo preciosos dibujos de este capitulo los scaneare y los pondre   
atte   
serenity   
p.d:cuida la magia de tus deseos y recuerda que si lo pides de corazon se te pueden cumplir   



	15. El primer beso de Cherry:lo siento no pu...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 15:EL PRIMER BESO DE CHERRY,"LO SIENTO NO PUEDO........."

-En unas montañas un gran enfrentamiento se daba-   
Cherry:Demonios no puedo contra el es muy fuerte   
Voz:Acaso ya te diste por vencida chiquilla   
Cherry:No es eso lo que pasa es que usted es muy fuerte señor vegeta   
Vegeta:Fuiste tu quien dijo que queria que la entrenara   
Cherry:Pero no pense que fuera tan estricto   
Vegeta:Yo no soy tan debil sentimental como los desmas FINAL FLASH   
Cherry:Como usted diga Supremo deseo Intergalactico   
-Ambos poderes chocan creando un gran explosion y siguen peleando se encuentran en las montañas para no levantar sospechas solo llevaban 3 dias de entrenamiento y Cherry habia conseguido mejorar mucho-   
Vegeta:Eres buena solo llevamos 3 dias y has mejorado mucho   
Cherry:Si gracias a usted y en 3 dias mas les dire a todos mi secreto   
Vegeta:Esta bien me parece buena idea   
Cherry:Disculpe cambiando de tema en este mundo no es tradicion que el alumno lleve el simbolo del maestro??   
Vegeta:Si claro..... oye que estas pensando   
Cherry:En esto(en la parte de atras de su playera aparece el simbolo de la familia real del planeta vegeta )   
Vegeta:No seas tonta asi te descubriran   
Cherry:No claro que no al simbolo lo tapa mi cabello ve?'   
Vegeta:Esta bien espero que no seas imprudente   
Cherry:Creo que es hora que regresemos siento que empiezan a sospechar   
Vegeta :esta bien   
-Ya de noche en capsule corp-   
Serena:Que pelicula tan romantica no lo crees Darien?   
Darien:Asi es Serena   
Mina:Como me gustaria encontrar un chico guapo como el protagonista   
Lita:Yo tambien   
Amy:Pero may muy pocas probabilidades de que eso suceda   
Rei:Amy siempre con tus metodos   
Hotaru:Pero no creo encontrar a alguien aqui   
Setsuna:Pero tu eres muy pequeña aun   
Goten:No se tal vez el amor este muy cerca   
Bra:Yo pienso lo mismo   
Haruka:No se que le ven a ese chico   
Bulma:Porque lo dices?   
Michiru:A Haruka no le gustan los hombres atractivos   
Las chicas:(con un gota y cara de resignacion)Lo sabemos   
Haruka:Oigan no es lo creen   
Trunks:Pero en realidad que es el amor verdadero   
Cherry y Serena:El amor verdadero es el que se da completamente sin tratar de recibir algo es incondicional y puro ademas de que es el que mas brilla por la galaxia(todos se sorprenden)   
Cherry:(pensando)tal vez ella sea.........   
Vegeta:Bah dejen de decir ridicules y vamos a dormir   
Trunks:(Voltea a ver a Cherry)En serio crees eso?yo pense que no podias amar a nadie   
Cherry:El hecho que no pueda amar no quiere decir que no sepa que es el amor(se va)   
-Al dia siguente-   
Cherry:(pensando)Mhhhh aun no se como decirles a los demas quien soy   
Serena:Cherry no vienes vamos a planear que hacer en la tarde   
Cherry:no decidan ustedes yo me quedare aqui   
Rei:Esta bien   
-Todos se van dejando solos Cherry y Trunks-   
Cherry:Tu no vas a ir?   
Trunks:Antes te quiero preguntar algo quien era el chico del otro dia en el karaoke??   
Cherry:porque lo preguntas(con mirada picara)Acaso estas celoso???   
Trunks:Jajaja quien te crees chiquilla engreida porque crees que me pondria celoso de ti   
Cherry:porque soy bonita   
Trunks:Para que lo sepas he visto mejores figuras femeninas   
Cherry:Ahh si como cuales, o solo lo dices porque ves revistas pornograficas degenerado jajaja   
Trunks:Como te atreves a decir eso por si no lo sabes la guardiana del cosmo es mucho mas bonita,femenina y hermosa ademas es la criatura mas perfecta que he visto y estoy enmorado de ella.   
Cherry:(mirando a trunks con cara de tristeza)Trunks.yo....(cambiando de expresion)Olvidalo ademas yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones   
Trunks:Es que es peligroso que vayas asi como asi con unos extraños y mas en la noche   
Cherry:Acaso estabas preocupado por mi????'(lo ve a los ojos)   
Trunks:No no es eso no pienses mal lo que pasa es que yo.....(la ve a los ojos)   
-Llega serena de repente-   
Serena:Chicos hemos decidido ir al cine,oigan interrumpi algo?   
Los dos:no nada   
Mina:Entonces que vienen????(Cherry y Trunks se quedan viendo)   
Ambos:Si va (el)ella) yo no voy   
Lita:Vamos chicos no sean asi los agarra del brazo   
Serena:es cierto no sean testarudos (hace que choquen sus cabezas y sus bocas estan muy cerca la una de la otra haciendo que se sonrojen)   
Rei:eso lo tomaremos como un si   
-Se van todos exepto Vegeta que se quedo a entrenar ,Bulma quien dijo que estaba haciendo un importante experimento,Bra quien estaba muy entretenida jugando junto con Hotaru quien tambien se quedo entonces todos los demas van al Cine Corp.* ahi deciden que pelicula ver-   
Haruka:yo quiero ver una de accion   
Amy:Miren estan trasmitiendo una de cientificos   
Mina:No no no vamos a ver una romantica   
Serena:Muy buena idea que dices Darien?   
Darien:Lo que quiera la mayoria estoy deacuerdo   
Goten:Las chicas siempre quieren ver peliculas romanticas   
Rei:Tu no entiendes el porque   
Setsuna:Es algo del crecimiento   
Cherry:Pero la unica disponible ya empezo y dura dos horas   
Trunks:Pero acaba de empezar apenas deben estar empezando los cortos   
Mina:Pues que esperamos   
-Entraron a la sala que estaba a obscuras-   
Lita:No veo nada   
Mina:Miren a qui hay dos lugares   
Serena:Y alli adelante hay mas   
Amy:Cherry,Trunks porque no se quedan aqui?   
Cherry:Esta bien   
Trunks:ok no ha problema   
Haruka:Vamos Michiru   
Michiru:Esta bien   
Goten:Nos vemos amigo   
-Todos se sientan-   
Serena:estuvo genial el plan marcha a la perfeccion   
Darien:Aunque creo que deve de haber mejores formas   
Lita:Asi ellos dos se llevaran mejor   
-Despues de un rato-   
Cherry:(pensando)Vaya....Nunca pense que el sintiera eso vaya predicasion como decirle que yo.....   
Trunks:(pensando)Creo que he sido demaciado duro con ella y a decir verdad yo empeze todo esto devo disculparme o sera que me estoy ......   
Los dos:(en voz alta)Oye yo......   
La demas gente:shhhh ...callense....saquenlos.no dejan ver la pelicula   
Trunks:Creo que es mejor salirnos   
Cherry:Si ademas quiero decirte algo   
Trunks:Disculpen   
Cherry:Lo siento ( salen de la sala)   
Haruka:Se salieron   
Mina:Que aburrido que les habra pasado   
Serena:No lo se   
Rei:Shhh dejenme ver la pelicula   
-Mientras tanto Cherry y Trunks estaban caminando adentro del cine y en eso Cherry se tropieza con algo y Trunks la trata de atrapar cayendo los dos uno sobre el otro y se encuentran muy cerca de darse un beso-   
Cherry:(levantandose rapido)Lo siento .....no puedo(sale corriendo llorando y empieza a llover)   
Trunks:Cherry yo..... no corras   
-Trunks sigue a Cherry y la encuentra debajo de la lluvia aun corriendo-   
Trunks:CHERRY(le grita y ella se detiene en seco y el la alcanza)   
Cherry:(agarrandose el pecho)¿Que es este sentimiento que tengo al tenerlo tan cerca de mi?(voltea la mirada hacia Trunks,las gotas ruedan en su rostro)Trunks disculpame.yo no..   
Trunks:Sabes Cherry tu me agradas como no tienes idea(y la toma de la barbilla acercandola a su rostro)   
Cherry:Trunks......Tu tambien me agradas ...   
-En ese instante se besan,para los dos es un sensacion increible,pareciera que en ese instante las gotas calleran lentamente que solo estan ellos dos solos en el mundo,pero justo en eso momento un mountruo llega y se encuentra muy cerca de alli por lo cual ataca y cae muy cerca de ellos haciendo que se separen-   
Cherry:Que es eso???'   
Trunks:No lo se   
-El mounstruo lanza otro ataque que cae justo a lado de ellos mandandolos a volar callendo en distintos lugares-   
Trunks:Cherry donde estas ?(voltea hacia el mounstruo )Maldito me las pagaras ( empieza a atacarle y se oye una conosida voz)   
Eternal Sailor Moon:Alto ahi,no permitiremos que vengas a destruir el cine que es el lugar preferido para los enamorados   
Sailor Mars:Y por interrumpir una hermosa pelicula   
Todos:El equipo de las sailors te castigaran en el nombre de la luna   
Goten:Te enfrentaras a un guerrero dorado   
Tuxedo Mask:y tambien el gran tuxedo mask te castigara   
Mountruo:Mucha palabreria y poca accion (los empieza a atacar y mientras tanto Trunks trata de encontrar a Cherry de entre los escombros sin obtener respuesta)   
Trunks:Donde esta no puedo sentir su ki   
Voz:A quien buscas???   
Trunks:ahh eres tu buscaba a alguien especial   
Guardiana del Cosmo:Deve serlo para que te preocupes asi primero acabemos con eso mounstruo y despues hablamos   
Trunks:Pero....   
Guardiana de Cosmo:No te preocupes tu amiga esta bien   
Trunks:esta bien(ambos se miran a los ojos) Pero si tu ......   
Mounstruo:jajaja no podran   
Guardian del cosmos :asi?'Deseo Fugaz maximo poder (destruye al mounstruoy por un momento al terminar su poder su cabello hace que se le vea al simbolo que trae)Lo siento chicas pero el me devia una por cierto mañana les revelare todo nos vemos   
Eternal Sailor Moon:he visto ese simbolo antes pero no recuerdo donde.....   
Trunks:espera......un momento Cherry (todos se destransforman)   
Serena:Que dices? donde esta   
Trunks:el mounstru ataco y desde entonces no la veo miren creo que esta por alli   
-Todos se encunetran con una maltrecha Cherry quien se encuentra desmayada-   
Darien:esta bien solo nesesita descansar   
-Todos regresan a capsule corp - y ya de noche-   
Cherry:Como me duele la cabeza   
Trunks:(un poco apenado)Oye no recuerdas lo que paso antes del ataque?   
Cherry:Nop nada   
mina:Que paso?'   
Trunks:Nada (desilucionado)   
Bulma:Sera mejor que dejemos descansar a Cherry   
-Todos salen y cuand iba a salir Trunks-   
Cherry:Trunks espera   
Trunks:Dime??   
Cherry:Gracias por todo... por el beso...   
Trunks:Entonces si lo recuerdas?   
Cherry:Si pero no se que suceda con nosotros.....   
Trunks:Estaremos juntos siempre   
Cherry:(triste)no lo creo   
Trunks:Porque lo dices?   
CherryMañana te lo dire y gracias nuevamente por hacerme sentir eso   
Trunks:(se acerca)Algo como esto??(la vuelve a besar)Nos vemos angel mio que descanses(cierra la puerta)   
Cherry:Adios amor mio no se que nos depare el destino pero de algo estoy segura he cambiado mi futuro.....   
CONTINUARA....   
Notas de la autora:Como estan?? a mi me ncanto este capitulo ya era hora de que estos dos se decidieran no creen????le agradezco la colaboracion de este capitulo a mi amiga Lucy ^^ ella me ayudo a hacerlo y de ella fue la idea del nombre del cine jejeje ^^ y tambien a las personas que me escriben ya se que lo repito pero me gusta recibir correos espero no aburrirlos con esto -_-' pero ya saben donde escribirme   
cherry:serenity@hotmail.com.com   
Ahora contestaciona a los reviews 

Meri:Sip aqui estara ya en definitiva ^^ 

Kenssy jejeje aqui esta al continuacion perodn por hacerte esperar con las 2 historias lo siento 

Haruko Sakuragi 

gracias me alegro que te guste

Kaily 

A mi tambien me gustan y aqui esta la tan esperada cantinuacion mer 

Gracia spor tu apoyo sigue leyendo 

habran nuevas sorpresas y les aseguro que desde el proximo capitulo se pondra mas interesante esto atte   
serenity   
p.d:cuida la magia de tus deseos y recuerda que si lo pides de corazon se te pueden cumplir   



	16. El dia de la revelacion,Un dia en la pla...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 16:EL DIA DE LA REVELACION,UN DIA EN LA PLAYA

Capsule corp 3:45 de la mañana   
Cherry:Mañana les dire la verdad a todos pero Trunks.....(toca sus labios) no se si hize mal al hacerlo pero tengo un sentimiento que jamas habia tenido pero mañana les dire la verdad espero me comprendan.(se recuesta y duerme)   
-En otra habitacion se oye el telefono-   
Vegeta:(adormilado)Mujer contesta el telefono   
Bulma:(boztezando)Esta bien.....no entiendo ni eso se dignan a hacer los saiyayin.(toma el video- telefono)Si??? diga...Ah hola Brian   
Brian:Hola Bulma aun en pijama te ves hermosa   
Vegeta:Quien es???? ahh el sujeto debil de la otra vez   
Bulma:Que pasa Brian porque me llamas a esta hora?   
Brian:lo que pasa es que se me olvido por completo que debias entregar una documentacion mañana a la corporacion Milenio para cerrar el trato.   
Bulma:No puede ser si no los firman mañana no se hara ese negocio y perderemos mucho   
Brian:pero no te preocupes tanto(cambiando la voz por una mas seductora)Mañana tu y yo iremos a Puerto Celeste es ahi donde se cerrara el trato   
Bulma:Es un bello lugar es extraño que esas personas eligieran un playa para cerrar un trato   
Brian:Yo se los sugeri   
Vegeta:Que acomedido y de casulidad no les dijiste en que lugar quedarse?   
Brian:Tambien eso pero solo hay una habitacion   
Bulma:No te preocupes por eso Brian yo ire con mi esposo Vegeta tu no te molestes en ir   
Brian:Pero Bulma   
Bulma:Nada de peros ademas tu tienes que arreglar todo aqui no? es mucho trabajo ademas solo se nesesita mi firma tu no te preocupes yo ire   
Brian:(con voz desilucionada)Esta bien espero que loc ierres adios(cuelga)   
Vegeta:Mujer porque le dijiste a ese insecto que iria contigo estoy muy ocupado entrenando   
Bulma:Que no piensas?podemos quedarnos en la casa que tenemos ahi ,el trato me tomaria a lo mucho 30 minutos solo firmo y ya ademas.. (con voz picarona)estariamos tu y yo solos en una linda playa lejos de todos los demas y tu ya has entrenado mucho no creo que pierdas nada dejando de entrenar un dia no crees?   
Vegeta:Ya veo esta bien te acompañare suena divertido   
Bulma:Entonces mañana iremos solo les dejariamos una nota a los demas   
Vegeta:Esta bien descansa lo que queda de la noche   
-Alas 6:30 am-   
Buma:Ya esta listo nos iremos en un aerocoche si nos vamos volando notarian nuestro ki   
Vegeta:Esta bien   
-Bulma saca una capsula y esta se expande haciendo aparecer un convertible negro-   
Bulma:Vamos ya llevo todo lo que nesesitamos en las capsulas   
Vegeta:Sera muy aburrido viajar de esta forma tan primitiva   
-Cuando Vegeta trata de encender el aeroche provoca un fuerte explosion-   
Bulma:Que fue eso.... ohhhh no nunca dejare que ese mecanico de pacotilla arregle el auto   
Cherry:Que fue eso??   
Bulma:Se descompuso el aerocoche   
-Empiezan a salir todos-   
Serena:Que ruido fue ese   
Amy:Estan bien?   
Vegeta:No podria pasarnos nada a nosotros   
Trunks:Lo sabemos y adonde iban???   
Bulma:A cerrar un trato   
Bra:Iba ir papa??? es muy extraño   
Rei:Donde queda ese lugar donde se va a hacer el trato?   
Bulma:Ahh eso en Puerto Celeste   
Trunks:Puerto Celeste???????   
Bra:La playa mas maravillosa de la tierra quiero ir   
Mina:Playa,mar y sobre todo chicos yo voy   
Lita:Yo tambien   
Cherry:Oigan y que es eso de playa?   
Darien:Nunca has ido a alguna playa   
Cherry:A decir verdad no se que son   
Michiru:Ahi esta el mar mi elemento todo es tranquilo si hay mar   
Haruka:El viento es maravilloso ahi me encanta el olor que tiene   
Setsuna:El tiempo pasa mas lento y hay gran tranquilidad   
Hotaru:La arena es infinita y pareciera que nunca acabarias de verla   
Cherry:Se ve interesante ademas les queria decir algo a todos ustedes entonces el lugar perfecto seria la playa   
Trunks:Entonces esa dicho le hablare a Goten para que vengan todos los demas   
Mina:Pero no tenemos traje de baño   
Serena:Vamos de compras   
Vegeta:Pero ya es tarde   
Bulma:Solo tenemos menos de 1 hora para salir   
Serena:estareamos aqui en media hora   
-Entre Mina y Serena jalan a los demas y despues de media hora que para los cargadores oficiales Trunks,Goten y Darien parecian interminables ya estaban todos en la nave mas grande que tenia capsule corp.(no fueron volando para no despertar sospechas en Cherry)-   
Gohan:Que buena idea tuvieron al venir todos a la playa   
Videl:A decir verdad ya me estaba cansando mucho   
Vegeta:(murmurando)Si genial idea   
Bulma:Pasaremos primero a firmar no tardare mucho asi estaremos ya libres y no tendre que regresar   
Serena:Darien estoy muy contenta como seran las playas por aqui?   
Darien:Me alegra que estes contenta Serena   
Mina:Mi traje de baño esta muy lindo   
Cherry:Pues yo sigo pensando que el mio es muy extraño ademas de eso yo no se como se llama?   
Amy:Nadar?''''   
Cherry:Si eso para que yo quiero eso   
Trunks:No te preocupes yo te enseñare   
Cherry:(apenada)Gracias...   
Michiru:Me muero por ver el mar   
Haruka:Y yo por sentir esa sensacional brisa   
Hotaru:Bra que te parece si hacemos castillos de arena   
Bra:Si me parece bien Goten nos ayudaras?   
Goten:Claro a decir verdad yo era muy bueno contruyendo cosas   
Milk:Pero con cuidado no quiero que les pase nada   
Goku:Milk te preocupas mucho ya sabes que a ellos no les puede pasar nada   
Cherry:Porque lo dice señor Goku?   
  
Lita:Lo que pasa ....esque ellos son muy buenos nadadores   
Rei:Y ademas solo haran castillos de arena   
Setsuna:Miren creo que ya llegamos es ese edificio grande??'   
Bulma:Si alli deve ser   
-Despues de firmar los contratos,se fueron todos a la casa que tenia Bulma a la orilla del mar todos se encontraban poniendose sus trajes de baño los chicos en un habitacion y las chicas en otro y en el cuarto de los chicos-   
Goten:Oye Trunks y de que piensas que quiera hablarnos Cherry?   
Trunks:A decir verdad no se   
Goten:Pero yo se que ustedes se entienden   
Goku:Eso es cierto?   
Trunks:No digas tonterias goten   
Gohan:Yo tambien lo note no han peleado y ahora se miran mucho   
Trunks:Bueno a decir verdad....   
Goten:Ya se y si recupero la memoria y tiene otro novio o peor aun esta casada??   
Trunks:No digas eso Goten   
Goten:Lo ves si son novios   
Trunks:Aun no lo somos se lo dire mañana   
Darien:Esa chica me parece muy especial siento que no es como una humana ordinaria   
Vegeta:Muy pronto se daran cuenta de eso   
Trunks:Y porque dices eso papa?   
Vegeta:Por nada   
-Mientras en la habitacion de las chicas-   
Cherry:Como me veo??   
Serena:Genial te ves muy bien creo que a Trunks le gustara   
Cherry:Porque lo dices?   
Lita:Vamos no lo escondas   
Mina:Sabemos que se llevan muy bien   
Cherry:Porque lo dicen'   
Amy:Sus ojos lo revelan todo   
Rei:Ademas se puede sentir el amor   
Cherry:Pero no se lo que el sienta por mi   
Bulma:Yo se que al el tambien le gustas   
Cherry:Lo dice en serio?   
Milk:Una madre puede sentirlo todo   
Cherry:Pero si sigo a mi corazon no se lo que pueda pasar   
Michuru:Si en verdad lo quieres no deve importante nada   
Videl:No deve haber impedimentos para el amor verdadero   
Haruka:Aunque si en algo lo perjudica a el uno se tiene que sacrificar   
Cherry:Sacrificarse por el ser amado....   
Setsuna:Asi es `pero no creo que ese sea ti caso   
Cherry:Tal vez.....   
Bra:Mama ya podemos salir?   
Bulma:Si claro   
Hotaru:Los chicos ya nos estan esperando alla afuera   
-Salen en la casa y en efecto todos las estaban esperando Trunks:Levava un traje de baño azul cielo,Goetn:Uno verde,Darien:Uno negro,Vegeta:Uno azul marino y Goku:UnoAnaranjado (nota:Chicas dejen de babear) y las chicas iban vestidas;Serena:Un traje rosa con toques verdes,Rei:Uno rojo de y pieza,Amy:Uno azul de un pieza,Mina:Uno anaranjado de dos piezas,Lita:uno verde de dos piezas,Haruka uno de una pieza de color azul marino,Michiru:uno de dos piezas color verde agua,Hotaru uno de una pieza color negro,Bra:uno de una pieza de color rojo,Setsuna:Uno de una pieza color guinda,Videl uno de dos piezas color rosa pastel,Bulma uno amarillo,de una sola pieza,Milk uno azul pastel de una pieza y Cherry:Llevaba uno de dos piezasde color blanco pero como tenia un poco de pena se habia puesto un short de mezclilla ;los chicos al verlas se quedaron impresionados(Si tambien Vegeta) -   
Goten:Se ven muy bien chicas   
Lita:Lo dices en serio?   
Darien:Serena te ves muy bien   
Serena:Tu tambien te ves muy apuesto con ese traje Darien   
Bulma:Te ves muy guapo Vegeta   
Vegeta:Bah... no estoy para esto   
Goku:Que les parece si ya empezamos a nadar?   
Milk:Les advierto que yo soy muy buena nadadora   
Bulma:Aunque no se vea yo tambien soy muy buena   
Bra:Goten empezamos con el castillo??   
Goten:Si claro chicas   
Hotaru:Setsuna tu tambien quieres hacerlo?   
Setsuna:Esta bien suena divertido   
Michiru:Entremos de una vez Haruka   
Haruka:Esta bien vamos   
Rei:Vamos chicas   
Mina:Miren alla esta muy bonito   
Lita:Vamos a competir   
Amy:ESta bien me agrada la idea   
Vegeta:Les ganare estoy seguro   
Goku:No estes tan seguro de eso   
Gohan:No empezen a pelear tan pronto   
Darien:Yo tambien quiero competir   
Serena:Estoy seguro que ganaras mi querido Darien   
-Todos se van dejando a trunks y a Cherry solos pero esta se quedaba biendo fijamente al mar como si estuviera hipnotizada-   
Trunks:Cherry que te pasa???   
Cherry:Esque es tan inmenso....tan bello   
Trunks:Y si me permites te enseñare a nadar   
Cherry:Claro que si vamos   
-Se va tomados de las manos y despues de unas arduas clases Trunks enseño a Cherry a nadar y ella aprendio rapido ya que ella estaba encantada con ese elemento y despues-   
Trunks:Muy bien hecho Cherry que te parece si ahora buceamos   
Cherry:Si claro   
Trunks:Pero antes (toma a Cherry de la mejilla y le da un beso-   
Trunks:Ahora si a bucear   
-Se meten a bucear por un rato donde ven hermosos peces,conchas,perlas y arrecifes de coral pero de repente algo le pasa al tanque de Trunks y se acaba el aire al parecer tenia un fuga Cherry al ver esto lo lleva a la orilla pero Trunks se ve inconciente por la falta de aire y Cherry se procupa mucho pero recuerda que el le dijo que si pasaba algo asi le diera RCP (repiracion boca a boca)-   
Cherry:Bien aqui vamos (pone su boca en posiscion y le da ire pero nota algo)Tramposo no estabas inconciente(enojada )Me asustaste mucho   
Trunks:Disculpa pero queria comprobar   
Cherry:Comprobar que?? si me puede dar un ataque?   
Trunks:No queria comprobar que si te intereso ( se caerca y le da otro beso)   
Cherry:Sera mejor que vallamos ya esta anochesiendo   
-Todos se encontraban ya en la noche durmiendo despues de un agotador dia donde por primera vez Cherry se setia como una persona normal-   
Cherry:(pensando)Mañana sera el dia donde descubrire mi verdad   
-En la noche todos tuvieron un sueño muy extraño ;vieron a la Guardiana del cosmos con un vestido corto de un solo tirante blanco con algunos aditamentos ,parada en la cima de una peña ,sus ojos tenian un aspecto de que tiviera pena y atras estaba la luna que estaba siendo cubierta por nubes negras-   
Guardiana del Cosmo:AYUDENME POR FAVOR   
-Todos en la mañanase levantaron con una preocupasion en el corazon pero no dijeron nada al respecto-   
Goten:Hoy sera un gran dia   
Lita:Si yo lo siento tambien   
Trunks:Y cherry??   
Bulma:Dijo que no tardaba   
Serena:Hoy nos dira su secreto   
Darien:Me pregunto de que se tratara   
Haruka:No me da buena espina eso   
Milk:Vamos no sean mal pensados   
-De repente ven llegar a Cherry sus ojos eran los mismos que todos habian visto en la vison y se quedaron sorprendidos-   
Cherry:por favor acompañenme les tengo que decir algo muy importante   
-Salen todos a fuera y muy cerca del mar   
Gohan:Porque tanto misterio?   
Trunks:Me preocupas Cherry   
Serena:Porque hablas con tanta seriedad?   
Cherry:Lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante ya que yo los he engañado   
Bulma:Como??   
Cherry:Les dije que habia perido la memoria y eso no era verdad lo que pasa es que desde un principio queria estar aqui con ustedes porque yo soy.....   
-De repente unas nubes negras toman forma y se aaparece Likon (quien es un hombre de edad madura de ojos rojos,con un cierto aspecto fantasmagorico lleva una armadura negra e su totalidad con una espada igualmente negra)-   
Likon:Ya te encontre   
Goku:A que te refieres con eso y quien eres?   
Likon:Creo que no nos habian presentado antes yo soy Likon y sere su nuevo gobernante si no decido desaparecer esta insignificante galaxia jajaja   
Vegeta:Incecto quien te crees para decir eso   
Likon:Lo que oiste saiyayin o quieres que te diga Principe Vegeta?   
Bulma:Como sabes eso?   
Likon :Pero que hermosa dama   
Vegeta:No te atrevas a hacerle nada   
Likon:No solo se eso ,se que estan aqui las princesas de los planetas del sistema solar,ademas de la princesa mas poderosa guardiana de la galaxia que posee el corazon mas puro me refiro a la princesa Serenity,tambien si no me equivoco esta el principe protector de la tierra Endimyon el eterno enamorado de Serenity pero tambien estan las sages las legendarias guerreras y los saiyayins ahh pero se algo que ustedes no   
Goku:Y que es?   
Likon:Aqui esta la guardiana del cosmos   
Todos:que?????   
CONTINUARA................   



	17. LA VERDAD HA SIDO REVELADA,SUPER ETERNAL...

Encuentro de dos dimenciones

CAPITULO 17:LA VERDAD HA SIDO REVELADA,SUPER ETERNAL SAILOR MOON 

-En el capitulo anterior vimos que Likon habia dicho que tambien estaba alli la guardian del cosmo-   
Mina:esta Loco aqui no hay nadie mas   
Serena:A ecepcion de.....   
Todos:Cherry...(la voltean a ver)   
Goku:Asi que esto nos querias decir no?   
Cherry:Demonios   
Likon:Muy mal hecho muchachita en castigo terminare contigo antes de que me causes mas problemas pero antes tendre que entretener a alguien (diciendo esto con un dedo manda una energia dejando paralizados a todos a exepcion de Cherry)Congelacion....   
Milk:No puedo moverme.....   
Gohan:Que extraña magia   
Trunks:Cherry corre   
Likon:No podras huir terminare de una buena vez con tu existencia princesa   
Cherry:Eso lo veremos (alza su anillo)Poder de los deseos denme su poder Transformacion   
-Miles de petalos de cerezo cubren El cuerpo de Cherry y al desaparecer esta se encuentra vestida como en el sueño que tuvieron todos-   
Lita:Si era ella   
Darien:Esta como en el sueño   
Likon:Muere:PODER DE LA OBSCURIDAD.....(lanza una bola de nergia)   
Guardiana del como:Campo de Defensa (crea una barrera blanca)   
Likon:Porque no atacas? ya veo tratas de protejerlos no te preocupes entonces todos moriran(lanza mas energia)   
Cherry:No podre soportarlo es muy fuerte madre ayudame(de repente una mano se posa sobre la de Cherry y al chocar ambos poderes se destruyen)   
Likon:Pero quien?   
-Luz la madre de Cherry aparece a sus ladoa estan Saky,Kyle,Jovita y Lorian   
Cherry:Madre?   
Luz:Solo en holograma hija mia hace tiempo no nos veiamos Likon   
Vegeta:Y quien es ella?   
Likon:La reina..... LUZ.... (de repente un dolor viene de su cabeza y por un momento parece ser otra persona pero imediatamente vuleve a ser el mismo)Maldicion por esta vez me ire pero volvere(desaparece)   
Kyle:(pensado)Que gran poder tiene   
Jovita:Cherry tanto tiempo   
Lorian:Como va tu mision?   
Luz:Creo que tendras que contarles todo asi que nos vemos estaremos en contacto hija   
Guardianes:Adios .....(desaparecen)   
Cherry:(volteandose hacia donde estan los demas)Y ahora a volver en lo que estabamos (señalo con su dedo hacia donde se encontraban todos)Descongelacion (todos recuperan el movimiento)Ahora en que estabamos????   
Bulma:Estoy muy confundida   
Mina:Likon llego,se enfrento a ti,una señora llego con otros cuatro y te ayudaron   
Rei:es muy confuso   
Videl:No puedo desifrarlo   
Vegeta:Sera mejor que les digas todo   
Goku:Vegeta tu sabias de esto?   
Vegeta:Kakaroto claro que si   
Gohan:Y ahora?   
Haruka:Dinos todo lo que sepas   
Cherry:Esta bien....Bueno como sabran las sages cuidan la galaxia y se presentan cuando esta esta en peligro pero... bueno cuando el peligro rebasa su limite es decir que amenace a todas las dimensiones aparecemos nosotras las Guardianas del Cosmos que nosotras cuando no estamos peleando nuestro trabajo es hacer realidad el deseo de las personas pedido a las estrellas fugaces   
Hotaru:por eso sabes tanto de eso   
Cherry:Si ... pero.. ahora Likon a aparecido y segun la profecia el es una entidad muy poderosa que nadie ha podido con el ,mi madre hace tiempo peleo con el cuando era mas joven solo lo pudo detener en un prision pero ha salido y es hora que se cumpla la profecia   
Serena:Y cual es esa profecia?   
Cherry:siendo yo la mas poderosa de las guardianes devo encontrar a esa persona de puro corazon para darle mi poder y asi derrotarlo....(pone una mirada triste) Es por eso que yo... no puedo amar a nadie   
Milk:Porque lo dices?   
Cherry:Al amar a alguien... yo devo cumplir mi mision y el no lo comprenderia y seria infeliz y mi primera mision ante todo es velar porque todos sean felices no importanto si arriesgo mi misma felicidad..   
Serena:Que triste.   
Cherry:porque?   
Serena:El que no puedas amar a nadie es muy feo...para que los demas sean felices tu primero deves ser feliz   
Michiru:La princesa tiene razon   
Trunks:Y que pasara cuando te unas con esa persona?   
Cherry:Desaparecere.......   
Todos:QUE???   
Cherry:Yo no soy en si humana sino que yo fui creada por el amor de mi padre y mi madre ,yo estoy hecha por los deseos de las personas eso me da mi poder,y al unirme con esa persona le doy mi energia y mi poder por eso desaparesco   
Amy:No puede ser   
Cherry:No se preocupen pueden revivirme con las esferas del dragon   
Goten:Es cierto   
Cherry:señor Vegeta le agradesco su entrenamiento   
Setsuna:Usted la entreno?   
Vegeta:Por supuesto por eso es tan poderosa   
Cherry:Ahora antes que nada Serena....   
Serena:Si?   
Cherry:Se que tu eres la princesa Serenity y que tambien eres la Sage Lunar , como comprenderas no podrias manejar dos tranformaciones   
Darien:Pero no hay otra forma   
Cherry:Si la hay y es muy sencilla   
Serena:Cual es?   
Cherry:Juntando tos dos poderes asi seras muy poderosa mira agarra el medallon de sage y tu broche de transformacion(Serena lo hace)Ahora repite esto"Yo una guardiana del universo quiero unificar mi poder para asi protejer a los que amo"Y despues juntas los broches entendiste?   
Serena:Si Yo una guardiana del universo quiero unificar mi poder para asi protejer a los que amo (junta el medallon y el broche y una gran energia sale todos los guerreros la sienten y el broche de seran cambien basicamente es el mismo pero adentro del corazon se encuentra el medallon junto al cristal de plata)   
Darien;Es una gran energia   
Vegeta:Es muy poderosa   
Haruka:Claro es la princesa   
-El traje de Serena cambia un poco las botas son totalmente blancas,sus alas son un poco mas grandes aparece una diadema de plata en su rostro en sus guantes hay unas lunas cresientes,su traje cambia a color blanco ,con toques azules y blancos aun se le ve su marca-   
Serena:Siento un gran poder dentro de mi   
Cherry:Ahora eres Super Eternal Sailor Moon pero dejame decirte que ese no es todo tu poder   
-En ese instante Serena se marea un poco y se destransforma y cae pero Darien al alcanza a sostener-   
Cherry:Deve ser por tanto poder por cierto mercury digo Amy ten esto( le da el disket)Con esto tu computadora sera mas potente ademas tendra datos de enemigo   
Amy:Gracias   
Trunks:Y que pasara con nosotros?   
Cherry:No lo se devo pensarlo...comprende que no quiero causarte ningun daño te amo demasiado   
Trunks:No me importa que es lo que pase solo quiero estar contigo comprendeme   
Cherry:esta bien(pensando)Aunque esto signifique desaparecer para siempre   
Vegeta:Basta de cursilerias devemos entrenar no puedo permitir que alguien sea mas poderoso que yo   
Cherry:Esta bien entrenemos sera lo mejor   
Setsuna:Debemos estar preparados para que el enemigo no nos tome por sorpresa   
Serena:Asi protejeremos a nuestras dimenciones   
Cherry:Y asi venceremos al mal   
-En otro lugar   
Likon:Maldicion aun no la olvidas cierto???devo matarlos antes de que me destruyan   
continuara......   



End file.
